A Chance at Normal
by wolverine99
Summary: Summary: What if Liz Parker was put in a position to possibly sacrifice more than her love for Max to ensure the safety of the Pod Squad and their human companions?  COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

May 30

_**I, Liz Parker, am a horrible person. It has been weeks since I broke Max's heart (and mine in the process), but it is still fresh and painful. The look on his face when he saw me with Kyle, the pain that radiated off every fiber of him is seared into my brain. I see it when I think of him (which is often); I dream about it and I feel the pain from him whenever he is near. It was all because Future Max asked…it was to save the world. I keep trying to remind myself of that. Why the love I feel for Max would doom this planet I will never know and understand. Maybe its penance for the life I wasn't supposed to live. I should have died that day in the Crashdown when Max risked everything to save me. Maybe my punishment for cheating death is to know what pure love is but not have it for myself. A hell on earth just for me.**_

Liz stopped writing and sat up from the lounge chair on her balcony, looking up at the stars. She used to love looking up, grateful that one of those stars was Antar and it had sent Max to Earth for her. Now the stars just seemed to mock her. A constant reminder that, as a human, she was not good enough to have what should have been the love of her life.

Liz had left the window open to her room and heard the door. She turned her head as a friendly blonde head poked through the window.

"What's up Chica?" she heard Maria ask.

Liz forgot Maria was coming up after her shift at the Crashdown for a girl's night. Maria and Michael were fighting again. Between that and her gloominess over Max, it seemed like the right time to distract themselves with ice cream and chick flicks.

"Nothing, Maria, just wishing on a star" Liz said with a half smile.

"Are you wishing on any star in particular?" Maria jokingly asked.

Maria instantly regretted the joke as she saw Liz's eyes fill with tears. Maria scrambled out the window, nearly toppling head first onto the balcony in her rush to grab Liz in a big hug.

"Too soon, huh?" Maria asked sitting next to Liz and wrapping her arms around her. Liz half heartedly laughed nodding her head.

"Are you sure there isn't a way to be with Max and avoid the end of the world?" Maria asked hopefully.

"Future Max was clear Maria. Our relationship makes Tess leave. You see how much Tess wants him. I don't think there is any scenario with us together that she wouldn't see it as an insult to her destiny and leave. As much as it hurts, I have to give them a chance," Liz said with sadness.

"I respect, your decision, but I still don't buy it. Michael and Isabel aren't together and never want to be and it doesn't seem to impact on anything," Maria stated.

"I held onto that hope for a while when I first heard the truth in the cave. Maybe because Max and Tess were King and Queen, it makes their being a unit more important to prevent whatever is coming. Somehow even on this world, even in this new life, their being together is a bridge to peace. I want to be with Max more than anything, but saving the world is much more important than my love life so the decision has to stand" Liz said standing up to show her resolution. Whether she was trying to show her resolve to herself or Maria, she wasn't sure.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to be drowning our sorrows in ice cream and commiserating over movies. That's a better way to be depressed than sitting out here" Liz said pulling Maria up by her hand and giving Maria a hug.

The two friends raced for Liz's window laughing as they went. It didn't take long to get the ice cream and movies going and the two friends snuggled under blankets on Liz's bed. Two hours and two tubs of Ben and Jerry's later, Liz and Maria were crying and yelling at the TV about how happy endings aren't real. They looked at each, seeing their tear stained faces, mascara leaving black streaks down each of their cheeks and burst out laughing.

"Are we jaded old ladies, already?" Maria said laughing.

Liz pointed at Maria, holding her stomach from laughing so hard, "Spinster" Liz sputtered through her giggles.

"Right back at you crazy cat lady" Maria said throwing a stuffed rabbit from Liz's bed at her and breaking into a new round of giggles picturing the two of them old and gray and doing this exact thing. The two friends laughed at the images of their jaded older selves trading jokes about what it would be like as old women. The laughter died down and a silence descended over them, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you think any of us will ever have a normal life? House, kids, career?" Maria asked breaking the silence.

Liz turned to face Maria. "I don't know. Normal seems like a pipe dream right now. I so desperately want normal for Max, Isabel and Michael. For Max, normal would be heaven for him. The pain he has experienced in the white room, the burden of being king and" Liz took a breath, "plus everything that I did to him."

"You only did it because he asked you" Maria interjected.

"But Max doesn't know that" Liz said looking down at her hands. "He has such a pure heart, if I could wish for anything it, it would be for him to live his life in peace and happiness and not be hunted by the FBI uncertain how to save a world he has never known."

Maria nodded solemnly. "Michael deserves normal too. I love him, his strength, his determination and he makes me feel whole. Don't get me wrong, the guy could use some communication lessons, but he deserves the chance to dream and find happiness."

Maria grabbed Liz, crying at how much she loved Michael. Both girls turned towards the bedroom door as they heard a creak in the hallway. Maria poked her head, arms crossed in front of her. "How much did you hear spaceboy?"

Michael froze mid-step, his back to Maria. "I didn't hear anything" Michael said. Turning to peak over his should, he mumbled, "I love you too."

Liz heard footsteps and moved to the door to see Maria crash into Michael with a huge hug. He lifted to chin her to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Liz looked at them smiling, happy that they made up but longing to have Max kiss her like that again.

"What are you doing here Michael," Maria asked eyes narrowing. "Its girl's night and I am supposed to be mad at you."

"Well if you are going to take that tone with me, maybe I won't tell you that I came here to say that I was sorry that I forget about our plans for dinner last night and I wanted to make it up to you" he said angrily turning away to head back down the hall.

Maria shot a glance at Liz and Liz mouthed "go after him" and Maria mouthed "thank you" back and raced to catch up, grabbing his hand asking "So how are you going to make it up to me?" Followed by the million question barrage that is typical Maria.

One relationship saved, Liz thought. Maybe that is one step toward normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Liz was cramming for exams at the Crashdown Thursday after school. There was only 1 more week of school left and exams started Monday. Liz looked up as a handsome man in a very expensive pin-striped suit walked in. He looked around, took off his sunglasses and headed over to the counter. Liz heard him ask the waitress, Agnes, if Jeff Parker was around. Agnes went through the swinging door to the back and a minute later Liz's dad emerged heading to the well dressed man.

The two shook hands and Liz saw the man hand her dad a card. The two spoke for a few minutes, gesturing once or twice in Liz's direction. As the discussion went on Liz noticed a great big smile spread across her dad's face. The two shook hands again and the man left.

Liz's dad rushed over to the booth she was sitting at with books and papers strewn everywhere. "That man was from Harvard. They have an opening in a summer biology program and they want to recruit you."

"What?" Liz asked in shock. Harvard. Her dream. Her chance at normal? "How did he know about me?" Liz asked. "I didn't apply to any program."

"He is a Harvard recruiter and they keep in contact with schools across the country looking for talented minds like yours. You have an interview with him tomorrow at the school at noon. Assuming the meeting goes well, you're in."

The next morning passed slowly for Liz as the butterflies mounted in her stomach. She had dreamed about going to Harvard since she was a little girl. Getting into this program and doing well could be her ticket there. She skipped lunch to go sit at the guidance office early to make sure she wasn't late. She pulled out her English book to read. After 5 minutes, she realized she had read the same page 3 times and decided to give up dropping the book into her backpack. Liz looked and that is when she saw him. Max. He saw her at the same moment and their eyes locked. He stopped dead in his tracks. He turned right then left, now knowing which way to go. Liz thought he looked very lost and sad. I've done this to him, Liz thought. She was fighting back the tears when they eyes locked again.

Seeing Liz was upset, without thinking Max headed in her direction.

"Hey, Liz. Everything okay?" Max asked shyly.

"Hey Max. Everything is fine" Liz answered willing herself not to cry.

"Why are you at the guidance office?" Max asked.

"I have an interview for a summer science program," she said.

"Really, uh, that's great. Really great" he answered looking down at his shoes.

The two small talked, Max asking questions about the program. Liz confessed she didn't know much except it was at Harvard.

"I'm really nervous" Liz blurted out.

Max touched her should and Liz felt the old electricity for a second that always made her heart melt.

"You'll do great" he said softly. Their eyes locked again and Liz heard Kyle say "Hi Liz" at the same time she heard Tess say "Hi Max."

Max moved his hand away from Liz's shoulder and quickly backed away but not before Liz felt his anger and pain .

"I better go", Liz mumbled heading into the guidance office.

"Are we still having lunch, Max" Tess asked as she waved good-bye to Kyle.

"Yeah, sure" Max said as he peaked over his shoulder at Liz as she entered the guidance office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm going to Harvard for the summer" Liz squeaked as she and Maria prepared drinks behind the counter at the Crashdown and Alex sat at the counter.

Liz's Dad came up putting his arm around Liz. "It's a really exclusive program and they recruited my Lizzie on full scholarship!" he gushed. Liz could only smile at how proud he was as he walked away to help a customer.

The bell of the Crashdown door rang and the 3 friends looked up as Max, Tess and Isabel walked in.

"What's up?" Isabel asked sitting down next to Alex at the counter.

"Our resident genius is going to Harvard for the summer" Maria exclaimed. "Come out and tell Liz, congrats spaceboy" Maria called through the window into the kitchen.

Michael popped his head out and said sarcastically, "Good job at being smart and stuff." Maria picked a towel from the counter and threw it at him.

"Congratulations Liz. I knew you'd ace the interview" Max said quietly looking at his feet with his hands in his pockets.

Liz said just as quietly, "Thanks Max. I really appreciate that." At least we are talking a bit now, Liz thought. Maybe we can at least be friend. At least he would still be in my life in a way, Liz thought to herself.

A week later the group was assembled at the Crashdown after closing to celebrate the end of school and that Liz and Alex would be gone for the summer. A banner hung saying Good luck at Harvard and in Sweden. Alex had been chosen to study abroad in Sweden and would also be gone all summer. The week had flown by with exams and packing and they were both due to leave the next day. The group chatted about summer plans during the party. Alex promised to e-mail frequently while he was in Sweden.

Liz said "I probably won't be able to really talk to any all summer. The program is really rigid and I only get one call per week to my parents but if can get on e-mail I will." Everyone reminded each other, no Czechoslovakian talk via e-mail. Who knows who may be watching.

The party wound down and everyone started giving good-bye hugs. "Have a great summer Liz" Maria said huggin her as she left hand in hand with Michael.

"Have fun playing with your chemistry sets" Isabel said waving as she walked to the door to have a private good-bye with Alex outside.

"Have a good summer Liz. You'll do great" Max said heading for the door

"Yeah, have fun, Liz" Tess said turning to run after Max. "Can I get a ride home?"

"Sure" Max said distractedly peaking over his shoulder at Liz. Liz gave Max a half wave good-bye as Tess started playfully dragging Max to the door talking about plans for the summer. Liz turned, running into the back wiping at her eyes. Max saw she was upset and his instinct was to go to her, but he flashed on her and Kyle and stopped himself. He looked at Tess with a disheartening sigh and said to himself, I promised to give Tess a chance.

The next morning a black SUV pulled up out front of the Crashdown. Liz hugged her parents and said she would miss them. Within minutes, her luggage was loaded and she was heading down main street out of Roswell. I'm going to Harvard she thought to herself as she rested her head against the window of the front seat.

Liz saw the sign for the airport approaching and her excitement grew but then the car flew by the exit. She turned in her seat looking at the driver.

"Excuse, me but I think you missed the exit" Liz said.

The driver turned his head to look at her. She couldn't see his eyes through the mirrored sun glasses he was wearing and it gave her a little shiver as it seemed creepy.

"We're taking a little detour" he said. She saw the syringe too late and all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Liz eyes flew open and she sat up quickly causing the room to spin. Liz grabbed her stomach thinking she was going to be sick. After a few minutes when the nausea subsided, Liz started taking in her surroundings. She was lying on a small cot. There was a metal table and 2 metal chairs in the middle of the room and nothing else. Liz realized she had been drugged as she tried to stand. Where was she? Why was she here? She saw the door and went to it pulling on the handle. It was locked and Liz's terror started to grow. Focus, Parker, stay calm, Liz told herself. It's a puzzle and Liz just needed to figure a way out. Liz ran her hands along the wall and observing there were no windows and no other ways out and there was a camera in the upper corner of the room near the ceiling. Liz returned to the door and it still wouldn't budge. She started banging on the door and screamed for what seemed like hours when a small opening at the bottom of the door opened and a food tray was pushed in.

"Please, please help me. Where am i? Please just let me go home!" Liz begged through the opening as it was slammed in her face.

Liz felt alone, afraid and confused. She was supposed to be at Harvard. Why was she here? Where as she? What did they want? She moved back to the cot, curled into a ball and cried until sleep finally took over sometime during the night.

The next day, the door opened and a man in a white lab coat came in with two armed guards.

"Hello, Liz" the man in the white coat said. "I'm Dr. Richardson. Welcome to Eagle Ridge Military Base."

Liz gasped, eye opening wide. Eagle Ridge is where Max was held in the white room. She had been taken by the special unit. "Why am I hear she?" she asked not wanting to give away that she knew what happened at the base. "I'm just a teenage girl from Roswell, why would you kidnap me and bring me to a military base?"

"You're with the Special Unit, Liz. But I think you already knew that. Let's not start by lying to each other" Dr. Richardson said with a smile. "We know you have been in contact with aliens. We want to help you and in the process help the human race."

"Before we can continue, you are due a call to you parents to let them know you arrived at Harvard okay." Dr. Richardson motioned for one of the guards to come closer and whispered in his ear. The guard turned sharply and left the room returning a few minutes later with a laptop and a phone. He handed them to Dr. Richardson and returned to his guard position.

Dr. Richardson motioned for Liz to take the other chair at the metal table. She slowly got up from the cot, wiping away tears and moved to the chair to take a seat. The metal was cold against her skin and she shivered involuntarily. Dr. Richardson turned the laptop around and Liz saw her parents at the apartment above the Crashdown.

"What do you see Liz?" he asked.

Liz stammered, "My parents."

"Do you see the red dot on the chest of your father?"

Liz looked closer and saw it, her mind racing faster and faster. She had seen enough action movies to have a good idea what was going to come out of Dr. Richardson mouth next.

"That dot is from the rifle of a highly trained and decorated sniper. If you do not give the impression at each weekly call that Jeff and Nancy Parker's little girl is having a great time and learning so much at Harvard, then you will witness the demise of your parents. If you give away that you are anywhere but in a Harvard dorm room in Boston, you will be making yourself an orphan. Do we have an understanding?" he said handing out the phone. Liz nodded taking the phone. She took a deep breath to control her trembling hands and called her parents. When they answered she held back a sob, took a deep breath and made up story about how great the trip was and all of the great people she was already meeting. The conversation was short and she willed herself not to cry anymore in front of Dr. Richardson.

"Very good Liz. We are off to a great start. That's all for today." He got up, gathering the phone and laptop and turned to leave the room followed by the guards. The door slammed closed and Liz heard the lock. She had never felt so alone and fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

The next day the doctor returned and again motioned for her to sit at the table across from him.

"Why am I here", Liz asked.

"As I said, we know you were exposed to aliens. We are concerned for your well being as well as for that of the human race. We will be running some tests to see if the aliens, um, made any changes or did any damage to you mind or body. And we will talk. I am hoping you will trust me with what you know about these aliens. You may well be the key to stopping an invasion of this planet."

Dr. Richardson seemed so sincere and there was a sense of concern for her, but Liz had to be strong. She defiantly said "The only thing I know about aliens are the conspiracy theories and supposed 'evidence' that people in Roswell are obsessed with. I am just a normal teenage girl."

"This will go much better for you if you tell me the truth. We will start the tests tomorrow and we will talk again" he said gently patting her hand.

He left the room and as the door closed, Liz was terrified that her worst nightmares were coming true. Max, Michael and Isabel would be exposed because of her, because her beautiful Max had saved her that day. She had to be strong for them. She would cooperate as best she could without revealing any secrets as it would buy her time to form a plan. She needed a plan to escape, but looking around at the white walls, no windows and knowing there were two armed guards outside, escape seemed impossible. She put her head on the cold metal desk and cried again, sobs making her whole body shake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Time had no meaning any more for Liz. The only thing that allowed her to keep track of of how long she had been held was the weekly phone to her parents. The past few weeks had been a blur of medical tests-MRI, CAT Scan, blood, urine even gynecological. Interspersed with long sessions with Dr. Richardson. Questions, so may questions.

What happened at the Crashdown?

Where are the aliens?

How did they heal her?

Does she feel different?

Is there an invasion coming?

Who is Max Evans?

What did Max do to her the day of the shooting?

How do the aliens contact their home world?

How many aliens are on the planet?

What is the purpose of the aliens being on Earth?

The questions were never ending. Liz just telling them she didn't know anything about aliens and stuck to the story about the ketchup bottle the day of the shooting.

At each day of the phone call home, Dr. Richardson would come into her cell, room, whatever you wanted to call it, laptop in hand and show her the video of her parents. She would make nice conversation with her parents all the while wanting to scream for help. Yell to her parents that the FBI has their daughter and she is scared and alone. But she never did. She couldn't let her parents get her hurt or killed. She just had to figure a way out. By the counting the calls she realized she had been there a month and every attempt at escape thus far had failed. All the doors were fingerprint and retinal scan coded so even the few times she had managed to wiggle away from her guards she never made it far. How she wished for powers so she could blast her way out and be back with her family and friends.

After the fourth call to her parents, Liz noticed the questioning was taking on a more urgent tone. Dr. Richardson seemed to almost be begging for answers from her. The guards were treating her rougher as well. After a long day of questioning in a separate integration room, the guards roughly threw her back in her cell. Liz had a feeling that things were about to get worse.

The next day the guards and came in and dragged her to room she hadn't been in before. The room was entirely white with a long metal table. They dragged her to the table and strapped her arms and legs to it. Liz looked around with darting eyes more scared than she had been before in her life. Dr. Richardson walked in with another man that Liz recognized from her interview for the Harvard Biology program at the Guidance Office. Dr. Richardson was fidgeting and looked at this man with apprehension.

"Liz, this is Agent Lewis. His specialty is," he said with great difficulty and sadness " extracting information" Dr. Richardson finally finished.

"Hello again, Liz. Good to see you" he grinned leaning his face close to hers. He then whispered in ear. "This is going to be fun."

Liz started struggling again against her bonds, but it was no use. She wasn't going anyway.

"Well, let's get started. What can you tell us about the aliens" Agent Lewis asked as if he was asking Liz about the weather. He crossed the room to lean against the wall across from Liz's head. Liz turned her head to look at him.

"I don't know anything about aliens. I am a 17 year old girl from Roswell, New Mexico. "

"Wrong answer" and then Liz felt the guard hold her head down and icy cold water was being poured over her face. She felt like her lungs were going to explode as the water kept pouring in. Just as she thought she was going to drown, the table tipped to vertical and the icy cold down pour stopped. Liz coughed and sputtered out the water. She had heard about water boarding on the news but never imagine how horrendous it could be in real life.

Agent Lewis sauntered over to Liz, lifting her head up so they could see eye to eye. "Let's try, again. What do you know about the aliens? Is there an invasion coming?"

"Aliens are for conspiracy theorists and tourists to Roswell. They don't really exist."

Agent Lewis nodded his head and the table dropped and Liz was again immersed in the frigid waterfall that caused her lungs to scream in agony.

"What happened to you at the Crashdown during the shooting? Did Max Evans heal you? Is he an alien?"

"I was lucky, the bullet missed me. I wasn't shot, I just fell. Max is just a boy I like at school." Liz repeated the mantra she was well practiced at after her sessions with Dr. Richardson.

"For a smart girl, you're a slow learner." Agent Lewis nodded to the guard and the water torture continued. Liz could hear Dr. Richardson begging the guard to stop, but hour after hour it continued. Dr. Richardson finally left a look of horror on his face not wanting to meet Liz's eyes pleading for help.

How long the cycle of questions and torture went, Liz didn't know. Eventually Agent Lewis said it was enough for the day. "He grabbed Liz by the hair pulling her face up so they were again eye to eye. They were so close she could feel his warm breath on her icy skin. "You will give me the answers I want" he growled. The guards dragged her back to her room and threw her to the floor in the middle of her cell. Too exhausted to move, she just curled into a ball. She cried out meekly for help, but knew none was coming. She feared they would eventually kill her. She would die not seeing her parents or her friends again. Never again telling Max that she loved him, that she never stopped loving him. Liz fell asleep thinking of Max.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Max awoke with start. The dream had been so vivid. Liz alone crying in pain in a white room. He looked at his clock, 3:30. He lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours as he had a sense of dread that something was wrong with Liz. He was still hurt by what happened in the spring with Kyle, but Liz occupied his heart. If something happened to her, he would die. He decided to see Maria in the morning to see if she knew anything.

The next morning, Max was up early since he never fully went back to sleep. He got dressed and headed to the Crashdown to talk to Maria as he knew she had the opening shift.

"Hey Max" Maria chirped. "What are you doing here so early? What can I get you?" She asked as Max sat down at the counter.

"Hey Maria. Do you have a minute?"

"For you, oh, kingly one, I can spare a moment" Maria said with a wide cheesy grin.

Max shifted around to make sure no one heard, but the restaurant was empty.

Maria chuckled, "A little on edge are we?"

"I, uh, didn't sleep well last night so I guess so" Max said sheepishly.

"What do you want to talk about?" Maria asked leaning against the counter her head propped up on her hand.

Max suddenly felt awkward. He opened and closed his mouth several times uncertain how to ask about Liz. They weren't together anymore and on rocky terms even as friends so he felt as if he didn't have the right to ask about her. The bad feeling was too strong thought. He had to know. "It's about Liz" he blurted out.

"What about" Maria started but was interrupted by the bell of the Crashdown door. Both Max and Maria looked up to see Tess come in, her face lighting up as she saw Max. Gag, Maria thought. Liz is way better for him, but whatever. As Maria turned her attention back to Max, she started to ask, "Anyway Max, you wanted to know about"

Max had a guilty look on his face and was shaking his head interrupted her saying, "we'll talk later."

Max plastered a smile on his face and jumped off the stool, but Maria could felt Max's disappointment at being interrupted.

"Uh, what are you doing here, Tess?" Max asked.

"We planned to meet for breakfast before you had to go to work" Tess smiled at him.

With all of his worry about Liz, he had forgotten about breakfast with Tess. She wanted to talk about more sessions to retrieve their memories of Antar.

"Anything bothering you?" Tess asked. Max's mind flashed to Liz and the pain he saw in his dream. He recovered quickly saying he was just tired. The two moved to a booth and sat down across from each other.

Maria wandered over with a bottle of tobacco sauce. "What-a- ya have?" she asked sounding slightly annoyed. Both placed their orders and a little while later Maria brought them their food. "Oh, by the way, I thought you two might like to know that Mr. Parker said that Liz is having a fantastic time at Harvard. She is top of the program and meeting lots, and _lots_, of interesting people."

Maria saw a brief flash of relief followed by a distinct look of disappointment on Max's face and she hoped Tess saw it too. She didn't mean to hurt Max. She loved the guy, but she wanted Tess to know that Max still loved Liz. They didn't belong together. Maria didn't care about some stupid destiny from a past life, Maria thought.

Maria moved back behind the counter and started filling sugar containers. Michael had come into the kitchen and poked his head out the window that separated the kitchen from the dining room and saw Maria scowling at Tess. "Sending out warm wishes and love this morning"

Maria turned and gave Michael a death stare. "She's a bitch and you know it" Maria hissed at Michael.

Somewhere deep down Michael knew Maria was right. Somehow Tess was going to hurt them in the end. There was something fake about her. The puppy dog eyes at Max were so calculating any other time. He felt she was bad news but she was one of them and maybe the key to helping get the answers he so desperately needed. So he ignored his instincts and was trying to give her a chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

This became Liz's life. Questions, torture, questions. They used a mixture of water boarding, dunking in tubs of ice until she reached the brink of hyperthermia, electrocution, drugging. Anything to try and break her. Stay strong, Parker, Liz thought. You can survive this. You can go home to Mom and Dad, Maria and Alex and most of all Max. Her thoughts often turned to him during the torture sessions. She had to stay strong so as not to give them anything to betray Max, Michael or Isabel.

Liz's body finally stopped seizing from the last pulse of electricity that Agent Lewis had ordered be sent through her body. He was sitting at a table across from where Liz was strapped to a chair with electrodes attached to her. "Why do you want to suffer?" Agent Lewis asked. "Tell us about Max Evans."

"He's a boy at school. He is my biology partner." Liz said eyes closing to suppress the pain.

"How long have you known him?"

"Since elementary school" Liz said as she remembered Max's version of the first time he saw her and said he fell in love with her.

"What did Max do to you the day of the shooting? Did he heal your bullet wound?" Agent Lewis asked his voice rising in volume. This session had been going on for hours and was frustrating him. Agent Lewis was shocked that she hadn't broken yet but he knew she held the answers he sought. This girl, was the closest he had ever been to finding out the truth. The hand print on her stomach he had learned about from that Roswell Sheriff was the same on each of the bodies. But this one lived he thought to himself.

"He just made sure I was okay. He saw me fall and was worried I was hurt." Liz was trying to tell as much of the story as she could in hopes they would believe her and would stop the pain while still keeping Max's secret safe.

Agent Lewis pulled out a folder and started placing pictures on the table in front of Liz. Each was a dead body with a silver hand print somewhere on the body. "What can you tell me about these?" Agent Lewis asked with a sense of anger. He usually questioned her with such calm, even pleasure. Now he seemed almost desperate somehow.

"Noth, Nothing," Liz said but she recognized the pictures from those that Sheriff Valenti had shown her after the shooting at the Crashdown.

"These are all the people that seem to have found out about or come into contact with the aliens. As you can see, they are all dead. Why are you still alive?" he bellowed. Liz just shook her head tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Tell us the truth" Agent Lewis screamed. "Hit her again." Agent Lewis stormed out of the room and Liz's screams echoed down the hall.

As days passed, the means of torture were getting more sadistic. Hold on Liz, hold on. Remember you're protecting Max. You're protecting Isabel and Michael. Max sacrificed everything for save you now it's your turn protect Max she thought to herself over and over. Max and I still love each other. Maybe someday, you can be with him. Liz thought. Maybe he will kiss the wounds and make them better taking away the pain. Liz was trying to comfort herself as the agent slowly applied the hot rod across her back, searing her skin. If I can keep it together, maybe Max can have a normal life Liz thought as she passed out.

The guards dragged Liz back to her cell. Liz woke up with Dr. Richardson applying ointment to her burns. "Please tell them what they want to know and this can stop" he pleaded. "I don't know anything" Liz said.

After a few minutes, he sighed. "You need to sit up, its time."

The time was her weekly phone call home. Liz looked to the desk and saw the laptop and phone. She gingerly pushed herself up with her hands off the cot and sat on the chair making sure not to learn back. Dr. Richardson brought up the video feed. Liz fought the tears as she saw her parents and the red dot on her father's chest. She drew a breath for strength and dialed. She was still amazed after all of these weeks that she could make herself sound calm and like she was having the time of her life. Liz hung up the phone and looked at the video for a last time before Dr. Richardson could close the lid. Her parents were in the Crashdown. She could see Maria and Michael in the kitchen and just before Dr. Richardson closed the screen from her view she caught site of Max sitting across from a head of blonde hair. She couldn't hold back her sobs. She really was living a hell on earth. Liz couldn't control the sobs and Dr. Richardson brushed tears from his own eyes as the door closed and locked and he was left hearing what sounding like a soul being torn out.

Time passed. How much, Liz wasn't sure but the reprieve was allowing some strength to return and her burns to heal to the point she could at least roll onto her back occassionally. Her thoughts kept returning to Max and memories of time they had shared. You will see him again, Liz thought. The love she felt for him gave her a sense of purpose to make it through the day. She was protecting him by remaining strong and keeping his secrets. She was protecting Max, Isabel, Maria, Alex, Kyle, Mr. Valenti and Michael. If they could be spared this hell, then her suffering was worth it. She had held out too long to give up now. She couldn't let all of this be in vain and let any of them get hurt no matter what. These thoughts comforted Liz, as they had on so many previous nights as she drifted off to sleep.

Liz woke up strapped to a table in what looked like a surgical amphitheatre. She looked around frantically uncertain what was happening now. There were seats around the upper balcony of the room about 10 feet off the floor and she could see figure sitting there in the shadows. There were silver trays on wheels covered in blue cloths. Liz looked around and saw anesthesiology equipment, a crash cart and other surgical equipment pushed against the wall to her left. To her right were three people dressed in scrubs and surgical masks.

Liz tried to move. She could feel the cold of the table and soft hospital gown she was wearing but when she tried to move nothing seemed to respond. She couldn't even wiggle her fingers or toes.

"It's the drugs, Liz" she heard over the loud speaker. Agent Lewis . "We gave you something that immobilizes the muscles but has no impact on the nerves. I'm sure your keen scientific mind knows the implications of that." Liz tried to control her breathing. The sterile environment, the surgical staff and equipment, they were going to open her up and she would feel everything. Hold on Parker, Liz told herself. You have to keep it together.

"I started to think" Agent Lewis chirped over the loud speaker. "Since you won't tell us about the aliens, maybe you are an alien. You're tests came back normal, but I wanted to have a peak just in case. Unless you want to tell us about some other aliens and this can all come to end. You can go home to your parents, your life, hell maybe even actually get to Harvard for real."

Liz could tell he was enjoying this. I can hold out, Liz thought. She thought of Max and the life she wanted for him-college, marriage, good times with Isabel and Michael, kids. Yes, she wanted him to have kids even if they were with Tess and not her. Max needed to live because some day he would have to save a whole planet. I'm only human, Liz thought my life is nothing compared to what he deserves and is obligated to do. Giving them anything against Max also condemns the rest. Could she live with herself if even one hair on any of her friends' heads were harmed because she couldn't keep their secret?

"Well" Agent Lewis asked.

"Go Fuck, yourself Agent lewis" Liz shouted. She never swore but if there was ever a time to do it, now was it.

"Who is Max Evens" Agent Lewis screamed. "I'll do it Liz. I'll order the surgeons to cause you more pain than you ever thought possible, Who is Max Evens?" he said with an intense anger and urgency.

"He's a boy at school. A beautiful _human being_", she emphasized," that probably told you to go to hell when you tortured him."

"Start" she head over the loudspeaker.

The surgeon and nurses moved in and Liz continued to struggle to no avail. Liz looked at the surgeons and pleaded with them to leave her alone. "I'm just a 17 year old girl. I don't know anything about aliens. I was never shot. You can look and see there are no scars on me anywhere."

The nurse pulled the gown down to reveal her chest and stomach while Liz continued her pleading. The other nurse meanwhile was removing the blue cloth from the surgical tray revealing the stainless steel instruments. The surgeon called for a ten blade and the nurse handed over the scalpel with precision, never flinching or acknowledging that their patient was awake and screaming.

Liz felt the cool steel touch her skin about an inch below her collar bone in the center of her chest and then the pain began. She felt the skin fall apart and a wetness form on her chest that she knew was her blood flowing from the wound. One of the nurses started an IV and hung a bag of blood, evidence that this would not be over quickly. After the incisions reached a few inches the surgeon stopped.

Liz heard Agent Lewis start his questioning again.

"Why did they save you? Why is there a trail of bodies with the same silver hand print that was on you yet you lived and the rest are dead and buried?"

"I don't know anything" Liz repeated. "I don't anything about aliens."

"Keep going, " Agent Lewis said.

The steel touched Liz's skin again as she felt the incision move down to her navel and her screams continued. After what seemed like an eternity of pain Liz started to beg Max for forgiveness in her mind as she didn't think she could tolerate much more and may crack soon. Liz finally passed out uttering softly "Max, I love you, please forgive me."

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter, the next one will be longer. Please review!**

**Chapter 8**

Max again woke with a start. 4:00 am his clock glared at him. It has been almost two months since the last time he dreamt about Liz. Again it was so real. Liz in a white room, bleeding, begging him for forgiveness and saying she loved him. The pain was so real he had checked himself to make sure he wasn't hurt anywhere.

Max had overheard things from the Parkers and Maria that Liz was fine, thriving in Boston. She was supposedly making a great impression at Harvard. Max quickly wondered if she had met anyone. Stop, Max told himself. The two of you are done. You are trying with Tess and Liz deserves to find someone else too. Max laid back down and closed his eyes. He fell right back into the same dream. Pain, all he felt was pain. Then he started screaming and the next thing he knew Isabel was shaking him.

"Max, Max, wake up" Isabel said.

Max bolted upright in his bed.

"Max, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a dream" Max choked out.

"What was it about? You yelled out Liz's name and then started screaming."

"I don't know. I saw Liz then felt the worst pain I have ever felt in my life. Then everything went white." Max stated wiping his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"A white room flashback" Isabel asked hesitantly. "You've never really talked about what happened there. Maybe you need to get it out."

"I think you are right. It must have been a white room flashback. I don't want to talk about it now. Someday, I will Iz, I promise but not now" Max said lying back onto his pillow.

"Are you okay or do you want me to stay?" Isabel asked.

"I'm okay, I promise. Get some sleep. We don't have much of the summer left before school starts."

"Night, Max. I love you little brother" Isabel said as she got up heading to the door.

"I love you to, big sister" Max said smiling.

Max rolled over to go back to sleep as he heard Isabel close his door. He ended up just staring at the clock. He didn't understand the dream. What Isabel said made sense but it didn't feel like what he had experienced when in the white room. Liz's presence was weird too but he couldn't figure out why. The dream didn't feel like a memory but a cry for help. It was as if Liz was in trouble and crying out for help and needed him. Max finally succumbed to sleep trying to resolve the enigma of the dream and was grateful the rest of his sleep was dreamless.

Max woke up feeling drained. He still had a sense of the dream and didn't want to face the day. Max suddenly remembered that Maria was talking about the Parkers putting this week's call from Liz on speaker phone so everyone could say hi. He decided he would make sure he was in the Crashdown for the all so he could hear Liz's voice. Maybe that would make him feel better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Liz woke with pain shooting through her. She slowly remembered the previous day. Liz repeatedly passed out and they revived her continuing their questions and surgical cuts but the pain made her incomprehensible. They eventually stitched her up and brought her back to her room. She felt herself go back under.

Smelling salts brought her around. Dr. Richardson was there with the laptop and phone at the ready. Another week had come and gone. How many had it been, ten, eleven. Liz wasn't sure anymore. Dr. Richardson helped Liz seat up and supported her as she walked to the sit at the desk then moved to his seat across from her. Liz saw the feed. Everyone she knew and loved was gathered around the phone at the Crashdown.

I don't know if I can do this, Liz thought, I'm in a so much pain and at the breaking point. I don't think I can protect them. Sensing her hesitation, one of the guards left the room. Dr. Richardson dropped his gaze as if ashamed, and the guard re-entered the room. Liz's eyes drifted back to the laptop and saw, instead of the usual dot on her father, there were dots on her dad, mom, Maria, Michael, Isabel and, oh, my god, Max. With trembling hands she reached for the phone.

"Hi Liz," they all shouted into the phone.

She was overcome with emotion and with her best bravado exclaimed how she missed them. She told them how great an experience Harvard has been and then she repeated the same lies she had been telling her parents for weeks.

"One more week and you will be home" Liz heard her Dad say.

"Then senior year, party time" Maria exclaimed. "Not too much party, Mr. Parker" Maria laughed.

Liz said good-bye and she'd see them in a week. She almost lost it but caught the sob before it escaped as she said, "I love you all."

The line went dead and she looked at the laptop. They all looked happy. Happy and safe. She had done it, Liz thought.

Dr. Richardson checked her stitches and packed up to leave. Liz boldly asked what would happen to her when she was supposed to arrive back home in a week. A look came over his face and looked away quickly saying he didn't know. Liz knew the look said it all. They would kill her. Maybe it was for the best, she thought. There would no longer be the girl that survived the shooting to tie to Max.

A short while later, Liz heard shouting in the hall.

"Let me talk to her" a voice said which was vaguely familiar to Liz.

"Pierce, we have it under control, " Agent Lewis yelled.

"I'm in charge here, I talk to her when I say it is time to talk to her."

The door flew open, causing Liz to sit up abruptly not knowing what to expect. An agent walked through the door and it closed and locked behind him.

"I am Agent Pierce, Liz. I believe I met , ah, your boyfriend, Max Evens in this facility not too long ago."

Liz's jaw dropped open. She knew Pierce was dead. She was there and saw Michael kill him and she has seen him suffer the guilt every day since. This was Nasedo. Maybe this was her way out. Maybe she was going home. Suddenly Pierce/Nasedo grabbed her and hauled her to her feet. He slammed her against the wall. Still holding onto her shirt, he leaned his weight against her. He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her face. He started yelling at her to tell them about the aliens but she heard something else in her mind.

"Why are you here? Have you told them anything? How long have you been here?" Liz heard in her mind and shook her head no.

"Help me" Liz yelled. "Why have you kept me here all summer? I just want to go home."

"You are putting the royal four in danger. It would be best if you weren't here" Nasedo continued.

Pierce/Nasedo starting yelling and slamming her harder into the wall.

Liz again heard something else in her mind.

"I am the protector of the royal four. Your presence puts all at risk."

Liz felt Pierce/Nasedo put her down and she slumped to the floor. Pierce/Nasedo grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the bed saying he would be back later to continue their discussion.

Liz watched Pierce/Nasedo leave and carefully sat up trying not to tear her stitches. She realized there was something in her hand. It was a small knife. She cried knowing what Nasedo wanted her to do. He wanted her to end her life to forever sever the link to Max. Why did he need her to do it? Surely the FBI was going to kill her anyway. Nasedo as Pierce had said he would be back to talk so she hid the knife and waited.

Liz started to doze but woke as she heard arguing in the hall.

"We've tortured that poor girl enough. Not even a Navy Seal could have stood up to what she has been through." Liz thought that was Dr. Richardson.

"We should bring in the boy and see what happens" Agent Lewis said.

"No, we went down the path with the boy. Agents were killed and there was never evidence linking him to aliens." Liz knew that was Pierce/Nasedo. He continued "We should just kill the girl. She knows nothing but has seen too much of the unit. She…"

Agent Lewis cut off him off, "Max Evens had been our best lead to the aliens and you let him slip through your fingers. I didn't provide details, but the man upstairs knows we have a solid lead and has given me license to do as I see fit to get the answers that you have not been able to find. We have another week before she is supposed to return to Roswell so we continue. MY….WAY."

"Let me have one more go with her, and then she is all yours Lewis."

"Fine" Agent Lewis acquiesced.

The door flew open and Liz pushed herself up despite the pain from the incisions.

"This is your last chance before your dead. Tell us what you know" Pierce/Nasedo yelled.

Liz heard in her head. "If you truly love Max, then do what needs to be done before he is dragged back in."

"Why don't you just kill me?" Liz asked trying to hide her fear. "We want answers" Piece/Nasedo said through gritted teeth. Liz heard in her mind, "It would be best for Max if was a clean, unquestionable death to ensure all remain protected."

Liz looked down and nodded her head while saying she was sorry but didn't know anything. Pierce/Nasedo headed to the door and Liz heard it lock. Liz had never felt so alone. She prayed for strength and reached under the mattress for the knife. In the dark she whispered an apology and love to her parents. Her heart filled with sorry that they would never know the truth. She wondered what story the FBI would tell them. She succumbed to the pressure of Harvard, probably. She said goodbyes to each friend in turn saving Max for last.

Liz pleaded with the universe to somehow convey to Max she was sorry and how loved and cherished he was by her. Liz opened the knife, thinking, my hell can finally end. She pulled the knife across her wrist. The pain felt like nothing compared to what she had already gone through. The real pain was knowing she would never get to say her good-byes for real. Max would never know everything was because she loved him she thought as the blood pooled on the floor. Liz laid down hanging her wrist off the bed to make sure the blood continued to flow. Blackness finally enveloped her and she welcomed it and the release from the suffering it would bring.

Liz felt cold. Why am I cold? Liz thought. She opened her eyes and realized she was in a hospital gown lying on a metal table with a bandage on her wrist. Liz closed her eyes, squeezing them tight and shaking her head against the cold metal. She couldn't contain the sobs and her whole body shook rattling the table. She thought she had done it. Liz thought she had been able to save them by removing herself from the equation of the alien conspiracy. Now they would be pulled into this hell with her.

Liz felt a presence next to her face. "You didn't think you could leave us that easy" she heard a voice whisper in her ear. She knew before opening her eyes that it was Agent Lewis. "You go when I say you go." All Liz could do was sob.

Liz suddenly heard a commotion and heard "We've got him." Liz looked up and saw Max, his face bloody, being dragged into the room by two armed guards. No, she thought this was what she was trying to avoid.

"The human has nothing to do with us. I can kill her for you, like I have done with all the others that have learned about us" Liz heard Max say.

"Well, well Max Evens, come to save your girlfriend?"

"I'm not Max Evens, you stupid humans, and this one means nothing to me" Max said as he spat at Liz. Agent Lewis walked over to Max, whispering in his ear "You will pay for what you did to my father."

"Take them to holding, put them together and let's see what happens" Agent Lewis said to one of the guards.

Liz and Max were dragged to a cell together. Somehow Liz found the strength to stand and stumbled towards Max. She touched his face and felt black, emptiness.

"You're not Max, " she whispered.

"No, No I'm not" the Max imposter said laughing. "These FBI idiots think Max Evens is an alien when it has been me impersonating Max all along. There is nothing special about Max, unless you count being a lovesick sap for you. Liz noticed that the Max imposter kept looking up. Liz looked up, following his gaze realizing he was making sure he was being recorded by the camera in the upper corner of the room. Suddenly Max changed his appearance now looking like Liz, then a little boy, then back to Max.

"We observe, sometime we temporarily enter a human's life if the opportunity presents itself. Max is such a loner that it easy to pretend to be him as there were so few people around to fool. The only tricky part is making sure not to be at the same place as the real Max."

Liz slumped to the floor and the Max imposter slid down next to her. She suddenly heard a voice in her head.

"Its Nasedo, Liz. I have a plan but you must do exactly what I say. When Max was held here they took samples of his blood and cells. I have taken great pains to switch them with human specimens and alter any reports but there are still some that believe Max to not be human. I need them to take samples from me and when they do the comparison it will help solidify that Max is human and they will leave him alone."

Nasedo continued to relay the plan to Liz when the door flew open. Two guards came in and dragged him away. Liz heard screams for the next few hours. Liz thought about Agent Lewis's last comment to Max/Nasedo and realized one of those dead bodies in the photographs must have been his father. Liz remembered from Max's visions of the white room Pierce saying something about an Agent Lewis heading up the Special Unit in the past. Liz cringed as she imagined Agent Lewis was making good on his promise. The next day the door opened and Nasedo was thrown back into the room. He was bloody and bruised. His clothes were torn but he was alive.

Liz moved to his side. "Well?" she whispered afraid the plan wouldn't make it past the first step.

"Done" Nasedo said. "They ran every test and threw in a little torture on the side."

"Now what" Liz said. "We need a plan to escape once we complete the next phase of the plan."

"I already have one and I'm sorry but it doesn't involve you. The royal four are my only concern. Fulfill your end of the plan, then you must remove yourself from the aliens before you get them caught" he said.

Suddenly alarms started going off and everything went dark. The door burst off its hinges and she felt something on her wrist. Liz saw Nasedo get up and run out. She tried to get to her feet to follow but was blown to the back of the room slamming against the wall and she was enveloped in blackness. Liz woke, uncertain of how long she had been knocked out. The door was still off its hinges but guards were posted at the door. As soon as the guard saw she was awake he ordered her to stand and they marched to another room.

Liz looked around the room and saw a table and chairs. The guard ordered her into a chair. A short time later Agent Lewis entered. This is not going to be good, Liz thought as he looked furious.

Through pursed lips, Agent Lewis slowly asked "What…. happened…last…night?" Each word said with distinct staccato.

"I don't know" Liz stammered. "One minute I saw what looked like Max, then the room went dark and I woke up."

"Two agents are dead and the alien is gone. We ran tests, he was definitely not human. We need answers and we need them now. What happened to Max Evens?"

Liz started telling him the story Nasedo had mentally given her the previous day.

"The person, uh, alien you had that looked like Max can change. He can shape shift. I'm sure you witnessed it when we were together in my cell. When I touched him it came flooding back. I was telling the truth earlier about not being shot. Somehow he played with my mind. He healed me but made me think that I had broken the bottle. I never could explain the hole in my dress so I just ignored it. Now I remember, I was shot and dying and he was in the Crashdown pretending to be Max. He touched my stomach and healed the wound."

"How can I believe you that it wasn't really Max Evens that healed you that day?" Agent Lewis asked moving to stand behind Liz hovering over her.

"The alien just healed me again. " Liz lifted her sleeve and removed the bandage over her slashed wrist. The wound looked like it was a few days old instead only a few hours and there was the all too familiar silver hand print covering the wound.

The door to the room flew open and Pierce/Nasedo stormed in with anger in his eye and a laptop under his arm. He stopped at the table glaring at Agent Lewis. Liz sat in between the two standing men. Liz didn't look up at Pierce/Nasedo worried she hadn't told the story right and had blown everything.

Pierce set the laptop down and turned it toward Agent Lewis.

"What am I looking at? Agent Lewis demanded.

"A video feed from the security system showing the alien in the cell with this girl at 7 pm last night. " Pierce/Nasedo said motioning his head toward Liz. Pierce/Nasedo turned the laptop toward himself, typed a command on the computer and turned it again to Agent Lewis. "This video was taken from a surveillance camera outside the Crashdown." Liz could see Max walking into the Crashdown. "We have confirmation that he was in there all last evening with his blonde girlfriend and sister."

"You accused me earlier of letting Max Evens slip through my fingers. We let him go last spring because we knew he was human and we couldn't risk the scandal of having held an innocent high school boy getting out in the open or leaking to the people upstairs that fund our little covert operation here. Did you look at the reports and the samples we collected from him? The agent deaths were part of the coverup as they wouldn't believe the evidence in front of them. He was only held two days so it was better to release him then try to arrange his death which could have brought undue attention to the Special Unit. Now you have done the same thing but you have had this girl for months and she is covered in scars. There is no sweeping this under the rug. You're career is hanging by a thread Lewis. You've let a 17 year old girl ruin your career. When you look back in five years at why you are washed up, that is the face you should think of" Pierce/Nasedo said pointing at Liz.

Liz was confused by Nasedo's rant, making everything out to be her fault, and could see Agent Lewis becoming angry and agitated.

Pierce/Nasedo picked up his phone, dialed and said "focus on the shifter."

Liz was scared of what her fate would be as the two agents argued in front of her. Lewis wanted her released. Pierce/Nasedo wanted her dead. She was afraid to hope only to have that hope stripped away as it had been so many times before. Agent Lewis was fuming, running his hands through his hair and pacing.

Pierce yelled "Let this go. Disposing of her is the only option. If you can't do that, then you are relieved of duty."

"She has the answers we have been seeking all these years. You once wanted to find and kill all the aliens that killed your mentor, my father. We should let her go and she will lead us to the aliens" Lewis yelled.

"Guard, please escort Agent Lewis out please."

A guard reached for Agent Lewis's arm, but he pulled his arm away and grabbed Liz by the throat. The guard tried pulling him off but Pierce/Nasedo didn't budge and Liz thought she saw a small smile on his face. Liz could feel her throat constricting and she clutched at the agent's hand trying to free herself.

Agent Lewis leaned over and whispered in Liz's ear, "Pierce thinks I'll kill you to get back in the agency's good graces, but he is wrong. You are too valuable. You are the link to finding the aliens and the answers I seek. You, little girl won't stand in my way. You and your little alien friend will see me again that's for sure."

Liz was frantic now. She could feel the edges of her vision starting to darken as her lungs screamed for air. Agent Lewis loosened his grip slightly and the guard was able to pull Agent Lewis's hand from Liz and she pulled in a huge breath putting her to hand to her throat and watched the guard cuff and drag Agent Lewis out of the room. Liz rubbed her neck and thought, he won't stop. She took his words to heart and knew she had to figure out a new way to protect everyone, assuming of course she ever made it out of Eagle Ridge.

Pierce/Nasedo came up to Liz with a look of anger and said "either you remove yourself from the equation or you will be removed." He turned and left the room. The guard guided her back to her cell. Liz fell back on the bed exhausted. She pondered Nasedo's words. She had already tried to kill herself and failed. Should she try again? No, she thought to herself. I need to get out of here and protect everyone. Agent Lewis won't stop trying to expose Max even if she is dead. Nasedo has underestimated Lewis's conviction and desire for revenge. She couldn't make the same mistake otherwise they will all end up here in her position and she would die before she let that happen. After two days alone with her thoughts, and no one coming except with food, Dr. Richardson came to visit.

"I need to remove your stitches," he said. Dr. Richardson removed the stitches from the multiple incisions that ran across her chest and abdomen and then sat at the table. "I'm sorry, so sorry" he said looking at the floor and shaking his head. Tears welled in both their eyes and Liz realized that he had no part in the torture she had endured. All of this went farther than he ever expected it to go.

Liz was ordered to shower and get dressed then she sat on her cot and waited not knowing what was going to happen. A guard came and ordered her to stand and turn around. He zip tied Liz's hands and put a blind fold on her forcing Liz into darkness. She was led away, to where, she didn't know. Liz heard a door open and felt fresh air and the heat of the sun. She took a huge breath. It had been months since she smelled fresh air and it smelled sweeter knowing it might be the last time she experienced this. Liz struggled to get free as she thought she was being led to her death. Liz soon realized struggling was useless. The guard had a good hold on her. She needed to conserve her strength for the final escape. Liz was lifted up and told to sit. Suddenly there was motion and she could tell she was in a vehicle. They traveled for a while and then the car stopped and Liz prepared herself to run. The blind fold was removed and Liz had to partially close her eyes due to the blinding of the sun streaming in the front window of the SUV she was sitting in. Liz's eyes adjusted and Dr. Richardson was sitting in the front seat looking back at her telling her it was time to go. Liz looked out the side window and saw the Crashdown. She started to quietly cry.

"As you know, Agent Lewis was relieved of duty but I fear he may pose a danger to you in the future. He seems quite certain you have answers and won't stop until you give them to him." Liz looked at him confused. "I'm going home?" Liz asked scared this was all a trick.

"Pierce was called away to meet with Congresswomen Whittaker before he was able to finalize plans for your, ah, release" he said looking quickly at the guard next to her. "So I finalized your release in his absence." He motioned for the guard to get out of the car which the guard obliged and he stood next in the street.

"Don't tell anyone Liz. Pierce may still try to ensure things are covered up but I used his absence to get you released but I can't promise he will leave you alone."

"Why are you helping me?" Liz asked.

"I didn't sign up to be in the FBI to torture innocent kids, but to try and make this country safer. I have a daughter your age and would like to think if someone saw her being treated inhumanly they would help her. Forget about what happened Liz. Pierce may leave you alone if the secret stays with you. Just keep it quiet, understand? No telling a counselor, your best friend, no one."

Liz understood. This was her secret, her burden to bear. Dr. Richardson motioned for the agent to re-enter the car. He climbed back in shutting the door and cut the zip tie on Liz's wrists. Dr. Richardson handed over pills. Liz only vaguely heard him saying something about preventing infection. He handed her a second bottle of sleeping pills which was to help with any nightmares. She was going home. That's all that mattered to Liz. Liz took the pill bottles and shoved them in the purse the guard handed her along with a bag of "gifts' from Harvard to complete the cover story.

"There are additional things in your bag to help support your story for the summer," Dr. Richardson told her.

The guard reached across Liz and opened the door to let Liz out onto the sidewalk and Dr. Richardson grabbed her arm, "just forget."

With that Liz climbed out of the car and ran into the Crashdown. There was a welcome home banner and all her friends were there. Maria ran over and hugged her, then Alex, then her parents. Even Isabel hugged her with Michael standing close behind as if they missed her. Then she saw Max off to the side, his hands in his pockets with an embarrassed look on his face. He was debating if he should hug her or not. Max looked up and his eyes locked onto Liz's and somehow without realizing either of them had moved they were standing in front of each as if drawn together like magnets.

"Welcome home, Liz."

"Thanks Max."

"Hi Liz, " she heard from Tess. Keenly aware of how close she was to Max, Liz stepped back too quickly hitting a chair behind her. Max grabbed her hand to prevent her from falling and he instantly felt pain and the same blinding white from his dream. It took all of his self control not to scream out of loud. Liz pulled her hand away quickly severing the connection she felt with Max.

"Good to see you Max, "she said and turned quickly walking away to talk to Maria.

Max just stood there, hand still partially in the air from where he had grabbed Liz's hand to steady her. What he just felt, he had felt before in his dream not very long ago. Suddenly Max felt Tess touch his arm and his mind went blank.

"Are you okay, Max?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, fine." He said trying to remember what he had just been thinking.

**A/N: Please review, I am starting to get a bit of writers block and would love some feedback to help keep the story moving!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I broke from canon a bit with this chapter and the timing of Nasedo's death's and the skins. Please review!**

**Chapter 10**

_September 2_

_It has been months since I have written in this journal and this is the only entry I will make about the summer. I have just returned to Roswell from being held at Eagle Ridge instead of being at Harvard like everyone believes. The events of the summer did not happen. I have sealed them off in a corner of my mind. I have to pretend as if nothing happened or it may destroy me. I avoid looking at myself in the mirror without my clothes on and I have to wear sweaters and hoodies to cover up the scars and avoid questions. I am working to discipline my mind to keep this hidden so Max never sees. That first day back we touched and I know he sensed something but luckily he didn't pursue it. I have to avoid touching him as much as possible. It's really hard. As long as I stay calm and keep my focus, I should be able to avoid sending anything to him if we accidently touch. I just need to avoid him when things are emotional and chaotic._

_I have been sleeping as little as possible. It's the only way to avoid the nightmares. I dream about Agent Lewis and his parting words haunt me. _

_I was hardly back in Roswell when the alien bad news started. Nasedo has been killed. Congresswomen Whittaker was a skin and had survived the incident at Copper Canyon. I worry for Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess that their protector is gone and worry what will happen with the FBI now that he no longer will be posing as Pierce. Will Agent Lewis be able to bring the FBI to get us, get Max? I only hope Nasedo was able to convince everyone that Max is human and prevent anyone from pursing him again and finding out the truth of his alien side. _

Liz tried to put her life back together acting as if everything was fine in her life. She went back to school shopping with Maria. They gossiped about what happened over the summer. Liz learned that Maia and Michael had broken up twice. There were no major Czechoslovakian activities over the summer. Liz asked about Max, fearful of what she might learn. Maria had told her that Max and Tess were spending a lot of time together, the majority of which was focused on retrieving memories of Antar. Maria said it seemed like Max was fulfilling an obligation instead of enjoying spending time with Tess.

As school started, Liz did her best to stay busy so as to minimize time with everyone. She took on extra shifts at the Crashdown and volunteered for every after school activity she could. She was trying to avoid questions about the summer and the weird looks for the extra clothes she was forced to wear to hide the scars from the white room. She seemed to run into Max over and over again, making her act of being happy very difficult.

Liz was heading to history and she was half running through the halls. Her biology teacher had held her after class asking questions about the Harvard program and now she had to hurry otherwise she would be late. Liz realized she was getting good at telling lies and the story about how wonderful the Harvard program was just rolled off her tongue without a second thought. She moving through the sea of people in the hall, head down when she felt she ran into a brick wall and she was knocked back on her butt her books falling on the floor. Liz looked up and saw Max standing before her.

"Max, I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Liz, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down. Did I hurt you?" He said looking concerned and reaching down his hand outstretched. "Let me help you up."

"No!" Liz said a little too loudly. "I'm okay, but thanks." Liz moved to her knees to collect her books. Max bent down and picked up a book and handed it to her. Both of them stood up and awkwardly shuffled their feet.

"How are you holding up with Nasedo gone?" Liz said concern in her voice.

"Fine, thanks for asking, Liz. We haven't really talked since you have been back. I would like us to be friends. Maybe we can hang out sometime? Are you working anytime soon?"

"Yeah, I'm, um, working Saturday." The bell started to ring.

""I better get to class, so I'll see later." Max said giving her a smile.

"See you later Max" Liz said. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him disappear down the hall. He looked back over his shoulder and she looked down embarrassed that he caught her watching and raced to class. Liz didn't see Max's smile that she had been watching him. Did he dare hope Max thought?

On Saturday, Liz was leaning against the counter at the Crashdown having just finished the dinner rush. She was exhausted as she was working a double shift.

"Max Evens, at 3 o'clock," Maria said motioning to the door of the Crashdown as Max walked in. Max caught Liz's eye as he walked across the dining room and he smiled at her giving her a slight wave. Max slid into his usual booth next to Isabel who had already been sitting across from Alex.

Maria chuckled as she could see Max and Liz sneaking glances at each other. Maria leaned over and whispered to Liz "When are you going to tell him the truth and confess how much you love him."

Liz glared at Maria. "I just can't Maria. It's safer for him to have nothing to do with me."

"What do you mean safer?" Maria asked but the question was never answered as both Maria and Liz saw the door of the Crashdown and Tess walked in. She walked to the booth and slide in across from Max.

Liz groaned. "Maria, can you…"

"You don't even need to ask" Maria said heading over to wait on them.

"Thanks, you are the best friend ever" Liz said with a smile at Maria's retreating figure.

Liz watched Maria take their order as she filled napkin dispensers. Maria came bouncing back throwing the order at Michael in the kitchen. "Here is an order for your supreme leader" Maria said winking at Michael.

Maria turned to look at Liz noticing the dark circles and the way the counter seemed to be holding her from collapsing in sheer exhaustion.

"Chica, you look wiped. It's slow right now. Why don't you go take a break and I will call if I need help."

Liz started to say no, but she was really tired and getting off her feet sounded like a great idea.

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that. Call if you need me" Liz said as she headed into the back. She sat on the couch in the breakroom and stretched her legs out taking a large breath trying to relax. Liz wanted to just sit for 15 minutes, then go back and help Maria. Maybe she would would even tolerate Tess and wander out and talk to Max. Just 15 minutes, Liz thought as she briefly closed her eyes trying to relax and unknowingly drifted off to sleep.

The dream started immediately. She was in the white room and Agent Lewis had her strapped to a table questioning her. Then she saw Max was strapped to a table next to her. She started begging Agent Lewis to let them go telling him they knew nothing.

"Hey Maria" Max said as he wandered off to the counter and sat down on a stool. "Uh, where did Liz go? I thought she was closing with you."

"She just went in the back for a quick break. She should be back out soon." Maria said with a slight smile. "I have to go grab some more Tabasco sauce from the back since you guys suck it back like water. I'll let her know you are looking for her."

"You don' have to Maria." But it was too late. Maria was already heading to the back and just as she pushed open the door there was a loud cry and shouts of "I don't know anything. Let him go!"

Max bolted off the stool and was only a half step behind Maria when they reached the back room and saw Liz asleep thrashing on the couch.

Maria ran over to Liz and starting shaking her. "Liz, Liz wake up. LIZ!" She yelled. Liz bolted upright eyes snapping open. She looked around and saw Maria sitting on the couch her hand still on her shoulder where she had been shaking her awake. Max was standing in front of her and Michael had wandered to the breakroom from the kitchen.

"Liz, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I was more tired than I thought." Liz said trying to get her breathing under control. "I must have fallen asleep."

"Sounded like one nasty nightmare, Parker" Michael said heading back to the kitchen.

"I, uh, have, uh, was, uh watching a horror movie last night and it must have bothered me more than I thought" Liz said quickly before anyone could ask about the dream.

"Are you sure you're okay" Max said stepping towards her.

Liz jumped up quickly and plastered a smile on her face. "Just a stupid dream."

"No more horror movies for you" Maria laughed hip checking Liz and heading back to the dining room.

Liz started heading to the dining room with Max a step behind. Liz went behind the counter and Max sat on a stool. "Do you want to talk about the dream?"

"No, thanks Max. Like I, uh, said, it was just from a stupid movie. It's kinda of embarrassing" Liz said sheepishly.

"At least it didn't happen in class" Max said chuckling. "Now, that would be embarrassing." Liz laughed at seeing him laugh and smile. The two talked for a couple of minutes about classes and teacher gossip when Tess suddenly appeared and sat next to Max.

"Max, can you give me a ride home?" Tess asked.

"Um, can't Alex?" Max asked trying not to look at Liz.

"No, he and Isabel are getting ready to go to a movie."

"I wasn't planning to leave yet." Max said sneaking a look at Liz.

Tess placed her arm on Max's and said "I guess I could call Kyle to see if he can come get me." Max's body instantly got rigid as if angry. Liz noticed the change right away.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Tess asked. "If you really want to stay I will call Kyle."

"No, I guess I'm ready to leave." Max said quietly and got up, heading to the booth to grab his jacket.

"Bye, Max." Liz said quietly as he walked by.

"Yeah, uh, bye Liz." He said never looking up. Max was trying to understand how his feelings how just flared up badly. It was nice finally talking to Liz again, but then just the mention of Kyle's name made him get so angry. Irrationally angry he thought climbing into the jeep.

That's weird, Liz thought as started wiping counters and restocking sugars to prepare for closing.

Liz fell onto her bed later that night exhausted but scared to go to sleep. The dream had felt so real earlier. She could almost feel Agent Lewis's breath on her face. The parting words of Agent Lewis plagued Liz and her apprehension grew that he may someday make good on his word. Liz needed a plan.

A few days later, Liz went to visit Alex at his house.

"Alex, how would one spy on people, ya know, set secret recordings, video and stuff?" Liz asked innocently wandering around his room looking at nothing in particular.

"And who might Liz Parker be spying on?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"No one special" Liz said as she drifted over to Alex's desk playing with some of the computer equipment that was scattered about and purposely not looking at him. If she looked she might not have the resolve to keep everything to herself.

"Are we planning to go as James Bond for Halloween and want the costume to be authentic" Alex continued his joking. His joke was met with silence from Liz and he noticed she was avoiding looking at him. "Are you serious about this Liz?"

"Yes."

"What's going on?" Alex said grabbing Liz by the shoulders and turning her so they were facing each other.

"I honestly, can't say. I just have a bad feeling and want evidence if anything happens. I just want to turn the tables on our enemies if the opportunity presents itself. I have nothing to back this up. I just have a bad feeling" Liz said fighting back the urge to tell him everything.

"Okay, I'll help you, but someday soon I expect the full story." "Sure" Liz said with a half smile. Alex went on to explain how to set up the camera, use motion detection so it only recorded what was needed. He showed her how to make the camera hidden and how the data could be transferred elsewhere in the event the camera was discovered.

The next day, Liz was sitting in her room trying to write a letter. This was the next part of her plan. She needed to make sure the truth was known when something happened to her. She knew in her heart that whatever was coming was coming for her or Max and she wouldn't let Max get hurt. She would give him a chance at normal even it meant she was killed in the process. Liz finally finished the letter, sealed it and then headed to the Valenti's. She knocked on the door and Kyle answered.

"Hey, what's up?" Kyle asked.

"Hi Kyle, is your dad home?" Liz asked walking inside.

"Yeah, he's out back working on some project." Kyle said rolling his eyes. "You think he could get a job, but nooooo, he is in the garage killing time. Go ahead and head back. I have to go pick up Tess at the library."

Thank goodness, Liz thought. She wasn't up for facing Tess. Liz headed through the house that she knew so well and heard the front door close as Kyle left. Liz made her way to the garage and heard the racket. Wood chips were flying everywhere as Mr. Valenti pushed a piece of wood through a machine to cut it in half.

"Mr. Valenti. Mr. Valenti!" Liz shouted. She shouted a third time and Jim Valenti looked up. He smiled and reached over to turn the noisy machine off. He pushed his safety glasses up on top of his head brushing wood chips from his flannel shirt and jeans.

"Decided to take up wood working. I'm trying to make a book shelf. What brings you by, Liz?"

"Can we talk, Mr. Valenti?" Liz asked.

Valenti smiled. "Sure, let's go in the house." He walked by Liz leading the way into the house toward the kitchen. "Take a seat Liz", Valenti said gesturing to a chair at the kitchen table. "Want anything to drink?" he asked opening the fridge. "No I'm fine," Liz said. Valenti grabbed a beer and joined Liz sitting across from her. He looked at Liz and noticed the dark circles under eyes and that she had lost weight.

"Everything okay, Liz?"

"I need a favor, Mr. Valenti." Liz took the letter from her should bag and starting twirling it between her fingers. "First I need you to swear that this is between you and me. You can't tell anyone what we are about to talk about. Please swear!"

"I swear, of course I swear. What's going on?"

Liz looked at the letter again. "I want to give this to you and you need to put it somewhere safe. If anything happens to me, you need to do two things. Follow the instructions in the letter and, this is the most important, DON"T…LET…MAX…HEAL…ME."

Liz's last instruction hung in the air filling the space between them. Jim's beer started to slip from his hand and he caught it at the last second. "Liz, what's going on?" Liz laid the letter on the table and slid it over to the former sheriff leaving her hand resting on the envelope.

"Mr. Valenti, please it is imperative that you not open this letter or say anything to anyone. All of our lives depend on it." Liz thought to herself, all of your lives depend on it. But she knew her actual wording to Mr. Valenti would rouse the least suspicion so he would help her carry out her plan.

"There is a plan, Mr. Valenti. I always have a plan, right? _You_ are the key to my plan. It won't work if you don't help me and everyone will be doomed." She was crying and pleading now.

"Liz, what are you planning?"

"I can't tell you more than I already have. Just, please, I need you to help."

"Okay, Liz I'll do it," he said as he moved to hug her. Jim hugged the small frail girl. She shuddered with the sobs that were coming freely. "Don't tell. O-Open, the l-l-letter only if something h-happens to m-m-me." Liz stuttered holding her breath to stop the sobs. She stepped back from the hug and looked him dead in the eye.

"Promise me you won't let Max heal me. No matter what happens." Jim was stunned by the resolve in her eyes and promised. He hugged her again.

"If we stick to the plan, we get our lives back. We maybe even get normal." Liz said with a small smile.

"I hope so Liz, because I'm scared that you are taking a big a risk with whatever you have planned. But I'll hold up my end and see it through. Please remember, I'm always here if you want to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Liz fought sleep. She was scared of the nightmares. The sleeping pills didn't seem to be helping. She hadn't slept more than a few hours a night in weeks. Her body felt heavier and heavier and sleep finally overtook her.

_There was a blinding white light surrounding her as if a hundred flood lights were aimed directly in her eyes. The light slowly faded and Liz saw she was in the white room. She looked down and her clothes were covered in blood and there cuts and burns all over her arms. _

"_Let me out" Liz yelled trying to not to sound petrified. She started looking around the room and aw Max sitting in the corner arms and legs strapped to a chair. Liz ran to him and starting pulling at the restraints. She was so frantic to get him free that she was leaving scratches and claw marks on his arms as she yanked at the restraints on his wrists. Just as Liz freed Max, she heard a voice echo in the room. "We're coming from you. We're coming for you." _

"_Max, we have to go. They're coming," Liz said pulling Max to his feet._

"_Who's coming Liz?" Max asked._

"_You have to run Max. They're coming. Please run!" A door flew open and Agent Lewis strolled in, a sarcastic smile playing at his lips._

"_I told you I'd come for you and your little alien friend" Agent Lewis said with a sneer. He strolled toward them and Liz grabbed Max's hand and started running for the door. Liz managed to push Max in front of her to separate him from Agent Lewis. The agent just watched them run by with the same sick smile on his face. Max reached the door and stepped through turning back for Liz. Agent Lewis appeared in front of Liz and she hit him square in the chest. He grabbed Liz by the throat lifting her in the air._

"_Run, Max" Liz said in a whisper._

"_No Liz, I'm not leaving you."_

_Agent Lewis looked over his shoulder and smiled. The door slammed shut._

Max woke yelling "Liz!" He sat up straight in bed sweat dripping down his face. Max heard footsteps in the hall and then his door flew open.

"Max, are you okay?" Isabel asked moving to the side of his bed.

"Yeah, just another dream, Iz."

"Max, what's going on? You've been having bad dreams since the beginning of the summer and it seems like you end up calling Liz's name in most of them."

"I keep having these horrible dreams and she is in them. I don't know what they mean" Max said flopping down on the bed in frustration. The dream confused him. It seemed so real and Liz was so scared and was desperate to protect him even letting herself get hurt in the process. Even though he was awake he still could feel the pain and fear that permeated the dream. Max lifted his arms to cover his face as he tried to sort out his thoughts.

"Max, what happened to your arms? They're covered in scratches and you're bleeding." Isabel said grabbing one of his hands to take a closer look. Max sat back up and looked at his arm. There were indeed scratches over his wrists and forearms and the scratches were definitely fresh as there were drops of blood running from the wounds.

"Uh, I have no idea. I must have cut myself somehow thrashing around during the dream." Max quickly put a hand on each arm, his hand taking on a soft glow to heal himself. Didn't Liz scratch me in the dream, Max thought to himself. How had he managed to do it to himself for real?

"Talk to me Max. Something is going on with these dreams. Is this more white room flashbacks or is this about Liz?"

Max looked down at this blanket.

"I know you still love her. I see how you look at her and I see how she looks at you too."

"I don't think these dreams have anything to do with Liz, Isabel. Every time I have one I just have this overwhelming feeling that something is wrong. The dreams are all about pain and fear. Even if these dreams are about my feelings for Liz, it doesn't matter. She walked away. She moved on with Kyle."

"Yeah, and right now she thinks you moved on with Tess."

"I don't have anything going on with Tess. We are still just trying to find more memories of our former life and figure out our powers."

"I know that and Michael knows that but to the outside world it looks like you're dating."

"Oh" was all Max could say. He sat in silence for a minute his thoughts still weighed down by the sense something was really wrong and he wished he knew what it was.

"What ever is the cause of the dreams, Max, try talking to Liz." Isabel saw he was about to protest and she said gently, "The fact that she is part of the dreams means she might be tied to whatever is causing them. Just think about it."

"Get some sleep Izzie. We have school tomorrow." Max said rolling away from his sister.

Isabel could take the hint and silently walked out of the room and gently closed the door.

Max just laid in the dark. He knew he loved Liz, but they had been apart for so long, could they ever really work? Were these dreams really some kind of manifestation of his feeling for Liz? His instincts told him the dreams had more meaning but he just didn't know what that meaning was.

Liz woke with a start. This time Max had been in the dream. Liz was practically hyperventilating at the thought that Max had almost been caught even in a dream.

Liz headed to her window and climbed onto her balcony. Her room was closing in on her and she needed some air. She walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned against the brick wall taking in the night air. She glanced in the direction of Max's house and sighed. Can she protect them? Or would she lead the FBI right to their doors? A single tear rolled down her cheek. Liz saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She took a closer look down at the street and saw a man start walking in the direction Liz had just been staring. The man half glanced up in her direction and kept walking. Liz couldn't his face, but she instinctually backed away from the edge of the balcony, turned and ran for window climbing back to the safety of her room. She leaned her head against the window and realized she was trembling.

The next day Max and Liz were sitting in biology both propping their heads up on their hands trying to stay awake. They were working on an experiment and had to wait for their beaker of water to boil. Max snuck a glance at Liz. He looked at her face. It was the first time he had taken a really good look at that beautiful face he wanted to kiss so badly. He saw dark circles under eyes and a look of sheer exhaustion on her face.

"Everything okay, Liz" Max asked with a look of concern.

Liz plastered a smile on her face and turned on her stool "Fine, everything is fine," Liz said. As she turned to face Max, she knocked her biology book, notebook and papers all over the floor. Max and Liz both reached down to grab the book and bumped heads as they bent over. They came up rubbing their heads and giggling. They both reached down and grabbed Liz's notebook at the same time each reaching for an opposite side. They had a mock tug of war and started laughing again.

"How about you get the boosk and I will get the papers" Max said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan" Liz giggled. It had been a while since both one had laughed or really smiled in the other's presence and it felt great.

"Liz, um, do you want to" Max never got to finish his sentence as the beaker of water suddenly exploded and soaked Max's shirt and pants.

"Max are you okay." Liz had been facing the door and the movement of a blond head of hair caught her eye for a second but she returned her focus back to Max as she worried he had been burned by the hot water.

"Fine, just wet. The water hadn't started boiling yet luckily. Are you okay? The glass didn't hit you did it?" He said looking her over.

"Max, you can take the bathroom pass and go get cleaned up," the teacher said to him and she wandered by.

"Thanks. I'll be back." By the time Max was dried off and presentable the bell had rung. He raced back to biology. He had been about to ask Liz if she wanted to hang out but the beaker shattering interrupted that. He reached class and it was empty except for his things. Liz had already headed off to her next class. He felt disappointed. He felt a hand on his arm and turned hoping it was Liz.

"Hey, Tess."

"Hey, Max. Want to go hang out and grab some lunch?"

Not seeing Liz anywhere he said, "sure."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, story lines, or Roswell TV show.**

Chapter 12

_October 10_

_Alex is dead. Everyone initially believed it was suicide but I knew in my heart that they were wrong. I feel bad about the horrible things I said to Maria and especially Max. I practically accused him of causing Alex's death and it wasn't what I meant. _

_Turns out though, I was right about Alex. He was killed. I initially thought the FBI was involved. I thought they finally caught up with me and Alex was collateral damage, but they never knew anything about Alex and have not come to me at all. I discovered Alex never went to Sweden and Maria and I found out he had been at Las Cruces all summer translating the Destiny book. Only an alien could have manipulated Alex to do that but we don't know who. Max and the rest have enemies out there we know nothing about. Luckily Michal was there to help as we were almost blown up by an alien bomb. _

_Max and I went tonight to stop who we thought was the alien but she was just a human pawn in all of this like Alex. Now we are back to the beginning. There is a killer out there and we have no idea who it is._

_It gets worse. Max confessed that Tess is pregnant. I felt shattered at the news he slept with her. I shouldn't be hurt as I pushed them together. It was bound to happen, but it hurts anyway. The baby is sick and they have to go back to Antar or he will die. It's a boy. Max is going to have a son. He leaves in the morning. I always knew he would leave someday but I thought there would be more time. Now I will be alone, without Max, and have to face a killer as well._

_It gets even worse. Max kissed me. I was able to shield the summer from him but felt so much love from him. It broke my heart. He confessed that he will never love Tess like he loves me. I am truly his soul mate, but he has no choice but to leave to save his son. How will I live without him! Even though I pushed him to Tess because it was his destiny and to save the world, there was always a part of me that held out hope that somehow our love would overcome everything. Someday we would come together and find happiness. Now, I just feel empty knowing that will never happen. I am going to Maria's. I can't be alone right now. _

Maria walks into her bedroom to find Liz lying on her bed.

"I can't believe this is happening. I-I just can't even believe it's possible!" Maria exclaimed.

"I know."

The two girls heard a voice in the other room. "Larek. He says his name is Larek, and he's an alien. Who is Larek?"

"My mom." Maria said turning to Liz her eyes wide. The two girls headed toward Maria's mom's voice. They found her in the kitchen.

"And he's taken over this whole place. And he's holding us hostage here with a gun. He's pointing a gun at my daughter. He threatened my daughter" she said leaning against the kitchen sink.

Maria held onto to Liz's hand and asked tentatively, "Mom, Mom what's wrong?"

"Maria? What are you doing up, it's the middle of the night. And Liz? What are you still doing here?"

Amy begins tapping on the counter. Liz watched and there was something familiar about the drumming fingers. The pieces of the puzzle were forming and coming together in Liz's mind. Liz remembered Kyle tapping his fingers at the Crashdown the other day as well as Alex tapping his fingers on his guitar the day he died. Liz than remembers Tess had mindwarped Amy.

"It's Tess! Tess mindwarped Alex!" Liz shouts.

"What?" Maria asked looking at Liz.

"And Kyle! Look, we've got to go now." Liz grabbed Maria's hand and the two raced for the Jetta speeding of to the Valenti's. Liz explained her theory to Maria on the way. Liz and Maria run into the house without knocking and find Kyle in his room.

"You've been mindwarped" Liz and Maria said in unison to Kyle.

Liz and Maria are in Kyle's room, questioning him.

"No, there's no way I've been mindwarped. I'd remember it." Kyle said pacing his room.

"Kyle, that's the whole point of being mindwarped. You don't know that it's happening to you," Maria said in exasperation.

Kyle looked confused, "So I'm supposed to look around the room and what?"

"I don't know, see if you have an unusual response to anything" Liz said.

Kyle begins looking around the room. He suddenly starts tapping his fingers on the dresser.

"Liz." Liz snaps her head, following Maria's outstretched hand pointing at Kyle. He is drumming his fingers on the dresser and as the seconds ticked by the speed increases.

"Sorry, nothing" Kyle said with a sense of frustration at the two girls sitting on his bed staring at him.

" Kyle, it could be really close, so keep looking, keep trying" Liz looked at him with an encouraging smile.

Kyle turns and looks at the mirror on his dresser and his eyes narrow. Kyle sees vision of Alex talking to Tess.

Kyle covers his face with his hands horrified at what he was remembering. He turned back to Liz and Maria. "I carried his body. She made me think it was luggage. She killed him. Tess killed Alex!"

The three raced for the Jetta and raced to the desert and the Pod Chamber. They had to stop them before they left Earth. They parked the car at the base of the ridge and raced up the hill. The three stood before the entrance pounding on the rocks hopping to be heard. Suddenly the door opened and Michael stepped out.

" Tess killed Alex!" Maria exclaimed to Michael.

"What?"

Michael, Liz, Maria, and Kyle rush into the Granolith Chamber.

"Max stop! It was Tess. Tess killed Alex. She mindwarped Alex and sent him to Las Cruces to decode the book, but he broke out of the mindwarp and she killed him." Liz yelled stepping into the chamber.

" It's true, I was there, I witnessed it." Kyle said stepping forward.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Max said with a look of confusion on his face as he looked from Kyle to Tess.

"Because she mindwarped me!" he said as if it should be obvious.

Kyle stepped toward Tess a look of pain and horror on his face. "You lived in my home, you were like my sister!"

"How long?" Max needed to know how long before the Granolith was to leave.

Michael answered, "About 3 minutes."

"Everyone out" Max said with authority.

"Max.."Michael said stepping toward Max.

" Now!" Max turned to face the group. The look in Max's eyes caused Michael to nod and exit the chamber with the rest.

Everyone left the Granolith Chamber and Max turned angrily back to Tess blocking the way out.

"Did you kill Alex?" Max asked Tess his hands balled into fists at his sides.

" I didn't want to. I wish I hadn't, but I did." She said tears running down her face.

"Why?"

"Look Max, the-the clock's ticking, we don't really have time.." Tess said panic rising in her voice.

"TELL ME WHY!" Max bellowed

" He would have told you what I did and I couldn't let that happen."

"So you just, you just killed him?" Max asked incredulously.

"I didn't mean to. His mind was just so weakened by the mindwarp, and... Look, none of this matters now." Tess said looking to the Granolith timer.

"Life matters Tess. My life, your life, his.." Max said.

"What matters is getting home, but you could never understand that could you? I might have been able to teach you but that stupid bitch had you wrapped around her..." Tess said ranting at Max.

"Don't you ever call her that!" Max yelled crossing the chamber to tower over Tess.

"See! Look how fast you run to her defense! Why couldn't you ever feel that about me? I'm your wife, Max! I'm carrying your child!" she said with a pleading tone in her voice.

The pieces started to fall together for Max. 'This was all some kind of plan to get pregnant and go home, wasn't it? Home to what, Tess? To Kivar? To our enemies?"

"They're not my enemies, Max." Tess spit at Max.

"You made a deal with them, with Kivar."

"No, Nasedo made a deal, 40 years ago."

"What was the deal? Tell me!" Max said grabbing he arm.

"To return home with your child, and deliver the three of you to Kivar." Tess admitted.

" And what would happen to us once you delivered us?" Max said the anger never leaving his voice.

Tess doesn't answer.

"How did I ever fall in love with someone like you? How could I ever marry you?" Max said.

"You were different- you were a king! Now you're just a boy."

Max raises his hand to Tess' neck

"You kill me, Max, you kill our son."

"Go. This isn't over, Tess" Max said. The agony of his decision was palpable.

Max leaves the Granolith chamber.

" MAX!" Isabel exclaims as she sees him exit into the sun.

" Quick, go. Let's go!" Max said urging everyone down the hill away from the chamber.

Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Isabel and Kyle run away from the chamber, and stand to watch as the chamber disintegrates and a ship shoots out into the sky.

"What happens, now Maxwell?" Michael asked holding Maria and watching the ship leave.

"We find my son" Max said turning to find Liz but she was already walking away toward Maria's Jetta.

"Liz" Max said running after. She stopped when she heard his voice. Standing in front of her staring into her eyes Max reached for her saying "I've been really wrong about a lot. But I was right about one thing: To get you into my life, to be around you, to love you." Liz pulled back slightly stopping herself from pulling him into the embrace that she desired so badly. Liz didn't have the strength to hide the truth from him. Her emotions were in too much turmoil. "I love you, too Max. It's been a long night. Let's head back to town and figure out our stories and next steps. You and I can talk tonight, I promise."

Max looked disappointed, but he knew both he and Liz needed to process things. They had kissed last night when they thought he was leaving forever. It had taken all of Liz's self control to keep what happened to her away from him. She hadn't wanted that to be his last memory of her.

In twenty-four hours she found out he had slept with Tess, Tess was pregnant, thought Max was leaving forever, Max loved her more than anything, discovered she was right about Alex, and that Tess was ultimately the murderer. It was enough to make anyone's head explode.

The group headed toward the car. "Kyle call your dad, we won't all fit in Maria's car" Liz said. A short time later Mr. Valenti pulled up. Kyle and Isabel climbed in. "Max, you should go with them and help explain to Mr. Valenti. I'll see you at the Crashdown."

"Okay, Liz, I love you."

"I love you too Max, " Liz said with a small smile. Liz saw some hope in his eyes as he turned and climbed in Valenti's truck and she had to admit there was a little hope in her own heart. Liz climbed into the back seat behind Michael and Maria.

"Liz, are you okay?" Liz looked up surprised that the question came from Michael. Maria just stopped and stared at him.

"What?" He scoffed as both girls were staring at him.

"Michael, that was really nice that you realized Liz is upset and wanted to know if she is okay."

Michael looked embarrassed. Liz reached out and touched Michael's arm telling him that she was fine.

"My head just wants to explode with everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours, that's all." Just then the volume on Maria's radio cranked way up and everyone jumped and then the radio started smoking.

"Get those powers in check, spaceboy. You're stuck on Earth with me now and I have sensitive ear drums." Michael reached over to Maria and kissed her. Liz smiled, maybe…but she stopped the thought. One thing at a time. I need to process the last 24 hours first then figure out everything with Max.

Max looked back at the Jetta as they made their way back to town with a look of longing. Could she still love him after all of this, he thought? Does he dare hope that they can work through everything and be together?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, story lines, or Roswell TV show.**

**Chapter 13**

They all got to the Crashdown. It was still early morning and there weren't many customers yet. Jeff Parker was still setting up for the day. The group came in looking tired and dusty from the desert.

"What are you kids doing up so early?" Mr. Parker asked.

"We went for a hike, dad. Everyone is starving, " Liz said forcing a smile. "I'll be right back" she said to Maria. "I just need to get some aspirin. Can you help my dad?"

"Sure thing, Chica?" Maria said with a smile.

Max went to follow her up, but Isabel and Kyle stopped him. "Give her a few minutes, Max" Kyle said. Max didn't fight them and sat down at their usual booth.

Liz wearily dragged herself up the stairs to her room. Something seemed off when she walked in. I'm just tired she thought. Liz headed into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet taking the aspirin bottle off the shelf. She heard the door to her bedroom close. She was worried it was Max. Liz started to leave the bathroom. "Max, my head hurts, please just give me a" Liz looked up and stopped dead in her tracks. It was Agent Lewis.

"Where have you been all night, Ms. Parker?"

"I had a sleepover at a friend's house, then went hiking." Liz was worried he had known what happened that morning.

"I'm very impressed. You hide very well any knowledge of aliens. I don't even think your little friends seem to know you have deep dark secrets. I finally gave up watching you when your friend was killed and he stayed dead. I was ready to give up when I had an idea. All others that seem to know about the aliens are dead, but you were saved. _You _are special for some reason. Maybe if you were in mortal danger, he would help you. I know Max Evens is downstairs. Is he the real Max or the alien." As he said the last sentence, he drew out his gun.

Agent Lewis motioned for her to move to the center of the room. She moved to where she was directed. She eyed the door then the fire escape trying to decide how to escape. She threw the aspirin bottle at him and he easily batted it away. She only made it two steps to the door before he managed to grab her around the waist picking her up as Liz thrashed her arms and legs. Liz managed to get her feet to touch the ground and pushed Agent Lewis backwards forcing him to put his hand against Liz's window to keep from losing his balance. She twisted and scratched at him. He shoved her back throwing her against her closet door.

Liz saw his anger. "Don't try and fight. I have been searching for years to find the answers to my father's murder. I have enough contacts left that If needed I can tap into the full resources of the FBI to find the truth. I have spent my life, my FBI career looking for the truth about the aliens and I will find them and stop them!" He growled at Liz.

"Does that include kidnapping and torturing innocent kids." Liz said lifting he chin in defiance.

"Kids, adult, old ladies. If I thought there were answers to be had, we did what we had to do. The FBI has gone a bit soft over the years. Your's and Max's visit to Eagle Ridge was like a country club stay compared to what happened to alien conspirators questioned when my father was in charge of the Special Unit."

"Why me? Why would you fake sending me to Harvard to only torture me for weeks? Why would you take Max?" Liz said staring into the eyes of Agent Lewis hiding any trace of fear.

"The two of you were believed to have knowledge of the aliens and an impending invasion. If you knew a terrorist had knowledge of where a bomb was that could kill thousands or millions, wouldn't you resort to torture to find out the necessary information. I did my duty for my country and to avenge my father. The torture of two high school kids is a small price to pay to ensure the safety of the entire planet."

"And the FBI sanctioned what you did?"

"So naïve, Liz. The Special Unit is well funded and answers to no one."

Liz saw the gun come up. She closed her eyes then felt the pain in her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see a small red spot forming on her t-shirt growing in diameter. A second shot hit Liz in the stomach and she slide down the door to the floor. She put both hands to her stomach expecting to somehow stop the blood that was staining her shirt and dripping on the carpet.

"Get up. Get up now or I will go down and kill everyone in the restaurant."

Somehow Liz managed to stand and started taking shaky steps towards her bedroom door. She started to lose her balance and reached for Agent Lewis. He grabbed her, keeping her at arms length. One of arms was at her side and she reached back with a bloody hand. Agent Lewis guided Liz toward the door and opened it.

"Now go downstairs to the restaurant. Let's see if lover boy will let you bleed to death. If I don't see you in that restaurant in two minutes, then they are all dead." He went back into her room and Liz heard him go out the window heading to the fire escape.

Liz stumbled down the hall to the stairs leaving bloody handprints along the wall as she went. Her other hand was still trying to contain the blood that was now openly leaking from the wound in her stomach. She made it to the stairs and half walked half slide down. Liz got to the bottom stair and slid down the banister to sit on the on the bottom stair. Liz couldn't get back up as hard as she tried. She heard the door from the backroom to the main dining room open with Maria saying "I'm just going to see what Liz wants to eat."

Maria was humming to herself and headed to the stairs. She turned to round the banister her foot raised to go on the first stair, practically stepping on Liz. Maria jumped back.

"Liz, why are you sitting" Maria stopped mid sentence as she realized Liz was slumped against the banister and her shirt was red.

"Is that" Maria gulped, "blood? What happened?" Maria started to hyperventilate as she realized her friend was bleeding…a lot.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my God!"

"Maria, listen" Liz said calmly grabbing Maria's shirt pulling her to eye level. Liz's eyes are so calm, Maria thought as she continued her "oh, my god" mantra.

"Maria!" Liz yelled. "Focus! Promise me as my best friend you will not let Max heal me. Promise."

"But Liz, you're bleeding. What happened that you are bleeding?"

"Promise me, Maria. Say it. Say 'I promise, Liz. I won't let Max heal you'.'"

Maria looked at Liz and saw determination. "I pr-promise, Liz. As your best friend. I won't let M-Max heal you. But if you die, I'm going to kill you."

"Deal," Liz said weakly. The blood loss was starting to impact her. "Help me up and get me to my Dad."

Maria put her arm under Liz's shoulder to support her. She half carried Liz to the door. She pushed it open yelling, "Mr. Parker, Mr. Parker."

"Did you find out what Liz wanted" Jeff said turning with a smile toward the door. He froze as he saw both girls come through the door covered in blood.

The rest of the group turned toward the door as they head Maria's voice. Everyone was frozen as they processed what they were seeing. Liz looked up to catch Valenti's eye nodding her head slightly. It gave Valenti the split second advantage he needed as the chaos erupted. Valenti slid in front of the booth Max was sitting in and rammed his shoulder down to keep Max from jumping out of the booth as he yelled, "Liz."

"Valenti, what are you doing? Let me get to Liz. She's hurt," Max said trying to push him out of the way.

Jeff Parker had already made his way to Maria and was helping her lay Liz down on the floor. Mr. Parker reached out to Maria and she reassured him she was okay and the blood on her was Liz's.

"Guerin, help me. We can't risk letting Max get to Liz." Valenti hissed in Michael's direction.

Michael was frozen looking at Maria covered in blood. Maria yelled "Michael" and looked towards Valenti.

"Max, she has a plan. We can't help right now. You'll ruin everything" Valenti said looking in his eyes.

Michael had now moved over to help restrain Max.

Valenti looked at Isabel and told her to call 911. Isabel picked up her phone and Kyle moved to help Mr. Parker.

"What can I do?" Kyle asked. "Go grab some towels from the kitchen." Kyle ran into the back room.

Liz looked at her dad, grabbing his hand. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I love you.'

"It's okay Lizzie, what happened?"

"Shot" Liz took a breath the pain coming in waves. "In my room."

Kyle returned with the towels. Jeff pushed them onto her stomach and shoulder.

"Maria, Kyle, apply pressure. I am going to check upstairs."

Jeff ran off to see if he could catch the assailant. Liz looked at Kyle and smiled meekly saying "Thank you."

"Hold on, Liz. Help is coming. Let Max help you Liz, please." Kyle begged.

"Liz, I know I promised but please reconsider" Maria said through her tears.

"Part of the plan" Liz managed.

Isabel hung up the phone and surveyed the scene. Kyle and Maria were holding towels to Liz's wounds, Valenti and Michael were pinning Max down in the booth, Max was screaming Liz's name in desperation. His agony was palpable. She ran over to help keep him from breaking free and healing her. She couldn't risk expose as everyone in the restaurant was now staring at the horrendous scene. Isabel put her hands to Max's face.

"Max, she'll be all right. You can't help her now. Too many witnesses."

"Please Izzy" Max whispered. "She's dyeing. I can feel it. I need to save her. Please let me save her."

Isabel and Max heard the sirens. Isabel knew even if she wanted to let Max heal her, it was too late. The police and EMTs knew there was a shooting victim.

Liz felt herself slipping away. She was losing so much blood. Kyle and Maria had swapped out a few towels already. Her dad came back having found no one upstairs. He was telling her it was going to be okay then headed to the front door of the Crashdown waiting to guide the EMTs and police in. Liz looked over and saw Max still struggling to get to her. Liz knew she would never see him again and she felt an overwhelming need to touch him and give her strength to see this to the end.

"Max, Max can't heal. Need to see Max" she muttered to Maria and Kyle her breathing getting more labored.

"Dad, Liz wants to see Max" Kyle called to his father.

Valenti hesitated and then looked Max in the eyes. "Don't do anything stupid." Valenti moved but Michael hesitated before moving worried he would jeopardize them all again, but finally moved as well.

Max ran over, dropped to his knees next to Liz and put his hand on Liz's stomach with a sense of déjà vu. Liz closed her eyes as she saw him approaching. "Look at me Liz. You need to look at me." Liz remembered those words. The day she died and he brought her back, letting her see what it was like to live for the very first time. She loved him so much. She grabbed his hand pulling it to her chest.

"Can't Max. Part of the plan. I always have a plan" Liz said with small smile. "Please Max just stay next to me. I love you."

As Liz took Max's hand, he started to see images-the shooting at the Crashdown, the first time he reversed their connection, their first date, them kissing in the eraser room. The images were coming faster and faster as Max felt her fading.

"Please, Liz. Please let me fix it. I love you. After everything, I can't lose you. You're part of my soul. You're my everything." The tears were flowing down the faces of everyone as they witnessed the love between them, possibly for the last time.

"Can't Max, part of the plan" Liz repeated. Her breathing was becoming labored. Max raised Liz's hand to his mouth and lightly kissed the back of her hand. Max sent images of his love back. He willed his strength into to make her survive.

Liz, again, like two years ago saw herself through Max's eyes. She say how he loved her even though she had caused him so much pain. The EMTs burst through the door and raced to Liz. Maria and Kyle backed away. Michael pulled at Max. "Max, Maxwell, let them work."

"Max, I love you" she said finally looking into his beautiful eyes. Max leaned down and kissed her and whispered "please don't leave me" as he backed away.

Max, Michael, Isabel, Maria, Kyle and Valenti stood against the back wall of the restaurant watching the EMTs stabilize Liz for transport. They put dressings on her wounds, started an IV and loaded her onto a gurney. The EMTs started rolling her to the ambulance with Jeff Parker trailing behind. Max went to follow as well but Isabel grabbed his arm saying "Max, family only. They won't let you go in the ambulance. Plus, the police will want to question us." Max watched as they loaded Liz into the ambulance. Max never cried but in that moment, his shoulders sagged fearing he was seeing her for the last time. He started to sob, shoulders shaking as tears flowed down his cheeks. Isabel hugged him from behind and everyone else moved in to form a group hug with Max in the middle. All crying and shaking with sorrow and grief.

Liz saw the lights of the Crashdown fly by as they wheeled her away. She lifted her head for one last look at her friends and Max. She put her head back down and her head fell to the side as she was feeling so tired and then she saw Agent Lewis. He had a look of anger on his face. Liz started clutching at her oxygen mask to call out to someone by couldn't catch her breath to form the words.

Agent Lewis turned to walk away as they loaded Liz into the ambulance. The last image of Agent Lewis brought back all the pain and despair that Liz had locked way and the events of the summer were the last thoughts she had as she finally succumbed to the pain and passed out.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The police questioned all of them. What did they see, was there anyone suspicious around recently, where was each of them? They were each questioned in turn. On and on the questions went. Maria and Michael finished first and were given permission to clean up the Crashdown. Maria wanted things taken care of to help the Parkers. They cleaned around the spot on the floor covered in Liz's blood leaving it for last. The police finished with the rest of them and moved upstairs to collect the evidence from Liz's bedroom. Once the police were gone, no one else was around so Michael ran his hand over the blood changing it to dirt and swept it up.

Finally free from the police, Max cornered Valenti and started yelling at him.

"Why wouldn't you let me help her?" He was clutching at Valenti's shirt lifting him off the ground with a murderous look in his eyes. Michael used his powers to knock Max out of the way and Isabel brought Valenti gently to the floor.

Valenti adjusted his shirt and approached Max. "I only did what she asked" Valenti said quietly as Max seethed. 

"What?"

"I don't fully know what to tell you yet, but all I know is that Liz made me promise that if anything happened to her that I wouldn't let you heal her. She said she had a plan." Valenti kept the part about the letter to himself for now. He needed to know what was in it before the group could learn about that part.

"She said the same thing to me in the backroom when I found her. 'I have a plan, Maria, promise me you won't let Max heal me'" Maria said imitating Liz's voice. "She was so determined that I promised her I would do it."

"What plan kind of plan could she have that would mean her being this close to death?" Max asked no one in particular because he knew no one had an answer.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Valenti. You've never steered us wrong. She just might, she could" Max couldn't finish the thought of what the final outcome of all this may be. What was Liz thinking? Max thought.

Valenti went over and put his hand on Max's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. He turned to everyone. "I'm going to see what I can learn about the police investigation and see if I can help at all. This is the new Sheriff's first big criminal investigation and he seems a bit overwhelmed. Since we don't know for sure if this was a random act or alien related the five of you need to stick together. No one out on their own. I mean it. We can't handle anything else happening. I'll contact parents so you can stay together. Kyle, Maria, Max-you need to change out of those bloody clothes. Then you can all go to the hospital as I know you want to be there to get news as soon as it is available."

Kyle thought he sounded like the Sheriff again, full of confidence and knowing exactly what to do.

Valenti went over and hugged Kyle worried at what he had just witnessed but grateful his son was okay. He looked at Kyle. "Be safe and stay with them."

"I will. I love you Dad."

"I love you too Kyle."

Isabel and Maria came up with a plan to get everyone changed and on the move to the hospital. Valenti grabbed Michael as they prepared to leave the Crashdown. "Michael, Liz knew something was going to happen. Keep an eye on them. Especially Max." Michael winked at Valenti, "Already on it, Valenti." That boy knows how to rise to the occasion Valenti thought.

It was nearly 5 o'clock before they all made it to the hospital due to the police investigation. Through calls to the hospital the group had learned that Liz had been shot in the shoulder and abdomen and had been rushed into emergency surgery. They successfully removed both bullets, but she had extensive internal injuries. It had been six hours since the surgery was complete and she hadn't woken up yet. The hospital staff wouldn't let them see her so they camped out in the waiting room. Maria sat and cried quietly with Michael's arm around her shoulders his head resting against her head. Isabel and Kyle sat next to each other numbly watching Max pace the room. Max couldn't sit still. He ran his hands through his hair and just kept walking back and forth across the room. Every time a hospital employee would walk by Max would stop, look up hopeful, then sigh as they continued on.

After watching Max for more than an hour trying to wear a hole in the waiting room floor, Isabel got up and crossed the room pulling Max into a hug.

"She's strong, Max. She's going to make it."

Kyle and Maria looked at each other and got up to join Isabel. Maria nodded her head in their direction at Michael. Looking slightly uncomfortable, Michal got up and joined the group hug. "Two group hugs in one day, aren't we the dysfunctional little family" Michael snarked. The group, even Max, gave a slight chuckle but no one broke away for a long time. Jeff Parker came down the hall and saw the group together in the waiting room, holding onto each other for dear life and felt the sight tug at his heart. They were all here for Lizzie. Jeff headed to Liz's friends knowing that they would want an update.

"Hey guys, thanks for being here for Liz." Everyone turned towards Mr. Parker dropping the hug but each grabbing one another's hands waiting in anticipation for news about Liz.

"How is she Mr. Parker?" Maria was the first to ask.

"We don't know. She survived the surgery but she lost a lot of blood. They had to remove her spleen and one of the bullets nicked her lung." He said wiping away tears. The group could see him trying to hold it together. "The doctor says she is in a coma and" he took a deep breath, "we just have to wait and see if she survives the next 24 hours."

"Can we see her?" Kyle asked.

"The doctors want to limit who goes in, but I am desperate for her to wake up. I am afraid if she doesn't wake up soon she may never wake up." He ran his hand down his face in exhaustion. "I need her mother. She's been visiting family out east and is catching a flight back later tonight."

"Do you want us to sit with her for a little while, Mr. Parker?" Max spoke up hoping this would allow him to see Liz.

"Yeah, go take a break and get a cup of coffee in the cafeteria." Isabel said.

Jeff looked uncertain. He was exhausted and it was causing him tremendous pain to see his little girl lying there and him powerless to do anything. Isabel stepped over and put her hand on Mr. Parker's shoulder and used her powers to nudge his subconscious to want a break. She did it both to give him a reprieve from watching his child suffer and to give Max a chance to see Liz and ease the suffering of her brother.

"Okay, I will get you guys in but I please call if anything changes. I will be back in about 15 minutes. Just enough time to grab some coffee and get a breath of fresh air."

Mr. Parker left and came back a few minutes later waving at them to follow him to Liz's room. "Just talk to her, maybe she'll listen" Mr. Parker said as he left the room.

The group just stared at their friend. Liz was hooked to all sorts of machines, IVs, blood and there was a constant beeping of the heart monitor. She looked peaceful in a certain way. If you looked passed the machines she looked like she could be sleeping. The group fanned out around the bed.

"Please wake up Liz" Maria said softly.

"Yeah, Parker, you can't leave us a human short. We'll be outnumbered" Kyle said.

"This is not the time to joke, Kyle" Isabel chided. "Sorry I didn't know what else to say."

"Michael, say something" Maria said elbowing Michael in the ribs.

"You can't leave Parker. Maria is you best friend and she needs you." Michael looked down and shuffled his feet. "You're my friend and part of my family and I need you here too."

All eyes then turned to Max. He just stared down at Liz. She seemed so fragile. He just wanted to fix it. Make her pain go away and love her for the rest of their lives. His heart felt like it was going to explode. He had to reach her somehow and bring her back from wherever she was. He had felt their connection again when he held her hand at the Crashdown. He knew what he had to do.

Max closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened his connection with Liz wider than he had ever done before. He reached for her hand and he was immediately flooded with blinding white light. Images hit him next. Liz was reliving memories. He tried to send memories of love to her, but they didn't seem to be reaching her. Max felt pain in his stomach and shoulder and saw, no felt, Liz get shot.

"Oh, my god, Max is bleeding" he heard Isabel say from very far away.

Max felt Liz's hurt at the betrayal of Tess, the pain of Alex's death and Max felt his heart break as Liz learned about the baby and his having slept with Tess. He could feel the tears flowing down his cheeks. The emotional pain was so intense, he didn't think he could stand it but he had to reach her. He tried to send a message to Liz but it just dissipated in the pain that surrounded him like a fog. The images were coming faster and he saw her at the Crashdown when she returned from Boston. The pain of seeing him and the knowledge he wasn't over the Kyle thing. She hurt to see him hurt. He saw a vision of himself with longer hair and dressed in leather and felt Liz's heart break. Then the pain intensified and he saw the white room. Max thought maybe he had finally broken through but he didn't want Liz to see painful memories from him and tried yet again to send loving thoughts.

Max suddenly felt a searing pain move down his chest as if it were being ripped open. The pain made him drop to his knees but he kept a hold of Liz's hand.

"What just happened to his shirt, he's bleeding more. What's happening?" Max heard Maria say.

Max felt more searing pain and then was having a hard time breathing feeling as if he was drowning.

"There are tears on his back now and more blood. Separate them. Get him away from Liz." Max heard from Isabel but she sounded so far away to Max.

Michael pried Max's fingers from Liz's hand and Max collapsed onto the floor. Everyone just stared at Max. His shirt was torn to shreds and his chest and back was covered in blood, some had even dropped onto the floor. Michael lifted his shirt to assess his wounds, "Nothing," he turned looking at the rest in confusion.

When Max started bleeding, Kyle had headed to the door to be lookout. "Mr. Parker's coming" Kyle hissed.

Max bolted for the little bathroom near the door and threw up. Michael followed pulling his hoody off to put on Max to cover up his torn shirt as Michael couldn't fix clothes like Isabel. Isabel meanwhile moved around the bed, waved her hand over the drops of blood Max had left on the floor turning them to dirt and brushed them aside with her foot.

Michael dragged Max out of the bathroom and managed to get him standing upright against the wall just as Mr. Parker entered the room. Kyle and Michael were standing in front of Max near the door while Maria and Isabel were still by Liz's bed. "Any change?" Mr. Parker asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Parker" Maria responded quickly. Maria and Isabel started to head toward the door as Mr. Parker crossed the room to again sit vigil by Liz's bed. "Please stay, "Mr. Parker asked sadly.

Maria turned and saw the weariness in Mr. Parker's face. "Isabel and I can stay. The boys are going to check in with parents," Maria said moving back to Liz's bed. Jeff nodded in understanding.

Isabel headed over to Michael and whispered, "Get him to your apartment. We will get there when we can." Isabel and Maria pulled up chairs to sit with Mr. Parker distracting him while Kyle and Michael half carried Max out.

An hour later, Maria and Isabel arrived at Michael's apartment. Michael and Kyle were sitting on the couch with no Max in sight.

"Any change with Liz?" Kyle asked of the two girls who sadly shook their heads no.

"Where's my brother?"

"In the bathroom, throwing up" Michael replied turning the sound down on the TV. Michael had turned it up to block the sound of Max's dry heaves. "I had to stop twice on the way back to keep him from throwing up in Maria's car."

"You left him alone?"

"I thought if he had some alone time he would snap out of it. He's a complete zombie" Michael said.

Isabel headed to the bathroom. Michael got off the couch trailing behind Isabel. Max was leaning against the toilet just staring. "Max. Max, tell us what happened." Max didn't flinch as Isabel gently shook him. "Max, please talk to us." Still nothing and Isabel was starting to panic. Isabel looked back to Michael and Kyle and Maria who were now huddled in the doorway.

"I don't know what to do" Isabel said barely able to get the words out. Isabel faced Max again, put her hands on his face and screamed his name and reached out to him with her mind. She screamed until she was horse and reached again with her mind. Still nothing. She couldn't lose him. She had already lost Alex. She can't lose her brother, her rock. Isabel let Max's face go, sat back and buried her head in her hands rocking back and forth on the bathroom floor not knowing what to do next.

Isabel heard a whisper and looked up. "My fault" she thought she heard. "Max?"

"My fault, my fault, so much pain. My fault" Isabel heard Max whisper to himself. This is better than comatose, Isabel thought.

"Max, you're not making sense. What is your fault? Are you in pain?" Isabel asked her concern growing as if he was hurt she wouldn't be able to heal him.

"My fault. My fault. Pain." Max kept muttering. Isabel looked at Michael at loss of what to do.

"Out of the way" Michael said stepping over Isabel. He grabbed Max under the arms and hauled him into the tub turning the shower on full blast. The water going down the drain turned red as the blood from Max's shirt washed out and Max jumped at the icy cold blast that hit him. "Should have tried that from the start" Michael said. Max's eyes focused and he looked around shocked that everyone was staring at him and that he was in a freezing cold shower. Michael turned off the water. Max wiped the water from his eyes and hung his head. Isabel grabbed Max into a huge bear hug and Max buried his face in her neck hugging her back.

"You scared me little brother." Max reached out and grabbed Michael pulling him down into their hug. "Three in one day, this is getting ridiculous" Michael said trying to keep his voice steady as he had been just as scared as Isabel that Max was gone for good. Maria and Kyle were hugging in the doorway crying with relief that Max seemed okay.

Max showered and changed his clothes. He could still feel the weight and pain from the experience he had just had in his connection with Liz and every movement required a great effort. He finally made into the living room pushing the sleeves up on his t-shirt and saw all eyes were staring at him anxiously waiting for him to emerge.

"I guess you want an explanation." Max sat on the couch and wondered where to start. He had to figure out how to convey what he experienced without completely losing it.

"Ya, think" Kyle said sarcastically.

"You know that Liz and I have had a connection since I healed her at the Crashdown. The strength of that connection has ebbed and flowed over time but has always been there. I felt it strongly just before they took her way in the ambulance."

Max stopped and took a breath. Isabel reached out and took his hand for encouragement. "A the hospital I had the urge to reach out to her thinking I could bring her back from wherever she is. I opened up the connection wider than I have ever done before."

"What did you see when you touched her hand?" Kyle asked leaning forward.

"I felt her. Her emotions. Her pain. Everything. I was blinded by a white light. The pain is oppressive and feels like it is crushing her. I tried to reach out to her but couldn't get through."

"Why were you bleeding and what happened to your shirt?" Maria asked impatiently trying to get the story moving.

Max's breathing started to speed up as it all washed over him again. "I s-saw," he stifled a sob, "I f-felt." Max took deep breaths to allow the words to flow. "I felt what she felt. She was reliving painful memories from the last while. Alex's death, Tess's betrayal, my sleeping with Tess, "Max said looking down ashamed. "I could feel what she was feeling as she experienced those events."

"That still doesn't explain why you were bleeding and your shirt was torn to shreds by nothing." Kyle said remembering all the blood on Max.

"I also felt the physical pain from the memories I saw. I saw the shooting and could feel the pain of the bullets entering her body."

"So you experienced Liz getting shot?" Michael asked and Max nodded. "That explains the shoulder and stomach bleeding but your shirt was torn to shreds. What caused that?" Isabel asked.

This was the part Max had been dreading. "As the visions flew by, I saw white again and I saw the white room. I thought I had broken through to her and somehow my memory of the white room was pulled out. I didn't want her to see pain from me so I tried to pull the memory back not wanting to add to her pain, but as the memories continued I saw things that never happened to me in the white room." Max let that final statement hang in the air. "As the memories flew by I realized it was not my experience in the white room. I saw Liz there."

"So those things that happened to you, happened to, Oh, my God." Isabel exclaimed coveringher mouth.

"Wait, what are we saying here?" Maria asked jumping up with her hands on her hips. "Those things that we saw happening to Max, happened to Liz for real? Liz was basically tortured in the white room by I'm assuming the Special Unit." Maria voice became more frantic with each word. No one answered her and the silence gave her all the answer she needed.

"No way. No!. I'm her best friend. I would have known if something this huge had happened to her. Wouldn't I?" Maria said crying. Michael moved to her side to calm her down.

This caused Max to lose it. 'It's my fault" Max said as Isabel grabbed his hand again. He looked into her eyes whispering, "It's my fault Izzie."

"Max, no. This is not your fault."

_"_Because she lived in our world. Because she loved me they tortured her and caused her pain so unspeakable I don't how she survived." Max said dropping his head into his hands.

"Max, I know I fought you with Liz at the beginning but Liz is your other half. Your soulmate. We all see it. We feel it even. You loved a girl so much you saved her life." Isabel said gently putting her hand on Max's head. "What happened to her was not your fault. There is evil in this world and it caught her. It caught all of us in some way. We can't blame ourselves. We'll never survive if we blame ourselves for what they do to us."

Max hugged Isabel. "Please Max, don't blame yourself."

"Max, are you sure of what you saw," Michael asked.

"I'm sure. I bet Liz has scars on her matching the tears in my shirt." Max reluctantly admitted.

"Why didn't it leave any marks?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. Once you pulled me free, the connection was broken and I couldn't feel the pain anymore" Max said pulling the sleeve down on this left arm. Michael grabbed his wrist before he could cover it with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Why is that one still there?" Michael asked holding his wrist up looking at the scar that spanned the width of his wrist.

Max pulled his arm free and rubbed at the scar remembering the scene of the love of his life slitting her own wrist. He started to hyperventilate.

" I….can't….talk…about….that…one" Max said trying to control his breathing. The group just sat in stunned silence listening to Max's breathing slow down as he regained his composure.

Maria broke the silence. "When could this have happened? We see her pretty much every day. The longest time we have ever been apart was…oh, my god." Maria gasped.

"Boston" Kyle finished. "But her parents talked to her every week. When could they have grabbed her? Just before she came home?"

"It had to have been this summer." Michael agreed.

"I couldn't sense time from the memories so I don't know how long she was there or when." Max interjected.

The group again descended into silence all picturing for themselves the horror she must have endured.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

There was a knock at the door and everyone jumped, lost in their own thoughts. Michael got up to answer it and returned followed by Valenti.

"How are you guys holding up?" Valenti asked. The looks on their faces showed they were barely hanging on and he hoped he wasn't about to push them over the edge.

"Sorry I have been MIA all day, but" he looked quickly to Max scared what his reaction might be to his next statement. "Liz came to see me a while back and gave me a letter and she told me to read it and follow its instructions if anything happened to her. That was when she made me promise to not let you heal her, Max."

"What was in the letter?" Max asked anxiously.

"Liz knew something bad was coming and thought someone would hurt her or one of you. She knew it was connected to the Special Unit and was trying to leave evidence behind to bring them down once and for all. I guess I should just read the letter and let her explain it you."

_**Dear Mr. Valenti,**_

_**If you are reading this, I am most likely dead or near it. There is a plan for my actions. I only hope my plan is good enough to protect everyone. There is a rogue FBI agent closing in and I have feared for some time that he would do something drastic to lure Max out and expose Isabel and Michael in the process as well as the secrets we have all fought so hard to protect along the way. I have set up cameras to hopefully collect evidence of anything that may happen in hopes it can be used to keep the FBI at bay and allow everyone to live as normal a life as possible while they are still here on Earth. The second page of this letter indicates where all of the cameras are located. The information has been transmitted and stored to a laptop hidden under a false board in my closet. You are integral to my plan, as I will leave it you and the group how to best use this information to protect yourselves with me gone.**_

_**Please tell everyone that this is my decision and my plan. Thank you for your support and help. Please watch over everyone and encourage them to continue to develop their powers. The alien warring factions may someday spill over to Earth and their powers and unity may be all that humanity has to survive.**_

_**Tell everyone that I just wanted them to have a chance to be happy and free of the persecution I brought on them. To live the lives they wanted, with their own choices instead of a life on the run.**_

_**Tell Maria and **_

Valenti takes a breath before continuing.

_**Alex I love them. They have been my best friends forever. I couldn't have asked for better friends and I'm sorry I won't be there to see the amazing things they both will accomplish.**_

_**Tell Kyle, he has been a great friend. You should be very proud of the man he is becoming. Thank him for all of the support he has given me whenever I asked for his help.**_

_**Tell Michael and Isabel that I'm sorry I ruined their lives that day in the Crashdown. Ask them to look after Maria and Alex and help them cope. I feel like a better person for having known them and experiencing the amazing things they can do, but I'm sorry I was never able to return it in kind.**_

_**Tell Max, I never stopped loving him. I would have chosen to sacrifice the world for him, but instead hopefully saved it because he asked. I'm sorry for the pain and hurt but his is a greater destiny than a mere human can provide. Force him to be normal-have fun, laugh with friends whenever possible. Ease his burdens as he carries the weight of two worlds on his shoulders. I never knew love until I met him. I never truly lived until he brought me back from the brink of death. He gave me a miracle and I'm sorry that I gave him nothing but pain.**_

_**I hope my actions give them a chance at normal.**_

_**Love, Liz**_

Valenti put the letter down on the kitchen table he was standing next to and looked around the room at the stunned faces. "I had to wait until the police finished to sneak into Liz's room to retrieve the cameras and laptop. I watched the footage. Liz knew him-the gunman. She was right he was an agent with the special unit." Valenti chuckled slightly. "I always knew Liz was smart, but I was amazed when I watched what she did. Not only do we have the video and audio evidence, but she managed to outsmart a seasoned FBI agent to leave physical evidence all over the room. There were fingerprints, hair fibers and she left blood evidence on his belt and holster. Places he is bound to not check for blood spatter. I spoke with the Sheriff department and they managed to collect all of it and when they catch this guy they will be able to put him away for good. Liz even managed to get him to talk enough to admit he had worked with the FBI and the special unit and he was going on about the aliens while Liz maintained a calm demeanor denying everything. It's the perfect smoking gun that the FBI went after an innocent person and if we do it right, we can bury them."

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but on the tape the Agent confessed to holding Max at Eagle Ridge and he also confessed to having held Liz as well."

"We already know, Dad." Maria and Kyle proceeded to fill Valenti in on what happened at the hospital.

The group sat in shock. Between what Max had recounted about her being tortured and now learning Liz let herself get shot and had the foresight to set it up so they would be safe. They couldn't believe all that Liz had done. Valenti left them to their thoughts and went into bedroom to call the hospital. Valenti returned shaking his head, "No change. Liz's mom arrived. They say you can go visit again in the morning."

Kyle's stomach growled and everyone looked up at the clock and saw it was 10:00 pm and no one had eaten all day. Valenti ran out to grab a pizza and within 30 minutes everyone was picking at their food.

Max sat staring at his pizza replaying the words from Liz's letter in his mind. "What do you think she meant when she said she hopefully saved the world because I asked? When did I ever ask her to save the world?"

"Stupid Future Max" Maria said with a sigh.

"Stupid future what?" Michael asked looking at her.

Maria looked at Max, "You did ask Liz to save the world Max. It wasn't you but the future version of you." Maria told the story as she heard it from Liz.

"How did she know it was really me and not a shapeshifter?" Max asked remembering the vision he saw from Liz of himself in leather with long hair.

"She knew Max. It's you and Liz. She knew." Maria said gently.

"Liz said last night that she had never slept with Kyle. So she pretended to do it to push me away and _TO_ Tess?" Max asked.

"Future Max said you and Liz being together drove Tess away and the three of you weren't strong enough to defend the Earth against the invasion. Since Tess left early in the future, the future version of you never learned she was a manipulative bitch."

Max was shaking his head in disbelief, "It couldn't have been me. I would never ask her to give me up."

"Well, you asked, she agreed to save all of us and the planet." Maria could tell he still didn't believe her. 'I'll prove that Future Max was really you. Give me your wallet."

"What! Why?" Max asked.

"Just hand it over." Max reluctantly handed over his wallet. Maria took it and started rummaging through it until she found what she was looking for. Looking up she pulled a condom and held it.

Max looked embarrassed. "It's a condom Maria, lots of guys have condoms in their wallets."

"Yeah, but I bet you put this in your wallet the night of the Gomez concert." Maria said knowingly. Max's eyes got wide. How could she know that, Max thought.

"In Future Max's timeline, supposedly that was the night, you two, ya know, took things to the next level" Maria said with air quotes still holding the condom. Max looked down embarrassed. He had put the condom in his wallet that night with the hope of making love to Liz. "He told her you were prepared, safety first as it were.'

"Believe me, now" Maria asked. Max nodded his head putting his hand out for his wallet. Maria threw it and the condom at him.

"Not to rub salt in the wound, but if you had that in your wallet this whole time why didn't you use it with Tess."

"Maria" Isabel exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but everyone was thinking it." Maria said defensively.

"Don't you think I have asked myself that question a thousand times. I have no idea why I didn't use it. I knew it was in my wallet" Max said covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Max" Maria said going over to hug him. "I didn't mean to make you feel worse. I'm just emotional right now."

"It's okay Maria. It was my stupid mistake and I have to live with it."

"She sacrificed everything for us" Michael suddenly said bringing them all back to the issue at hand. "Liz gave up Max, her true love, let herself be tortured and nearly killed to protect our secret."

The group sat again in stunned silence fully understanding what Liz did for them. Not only did she protect their secret she did whatever she could to give them a chance at happiness all the while destroying her happiness and sacrificing her future.

They all agreed to stay together at Michael's apartment and head over to the hospital together in the morning. Michael and Maria headed for Michael's bedroom around midnight. Isabel had already been asleep for half hour with her head in Kyle's lap while Kyle snored softly his head fallen back against the back of the couch. Valenti left to go the hospital as the police were questioning Jeff Parker and the Sheriff had asked him to be there. Max flopped in a chair thinking he would never be able to sleep.

Max closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as his body finally gave in to the stress of the day. He could still feel remnants and flashes of Liz's memories and pain. As he slept, Max's breathing became labored and his chest got tight. It felt like someone was sitting on his chest. He swung his arms wildly in his sleep trying to knock off whatever was crushing him. The pressure intensified and suddenly his body arched up in a seizure and he screamed Liz's name.

Isabel and Kyle woke with a jerk and saw Max who had now fallen to his knees on the floor holding his chest. Is he having a heart attack, Isabel wondered. "Michael!" Isabel yelled. Michael and Maria stumbled blindly into the room, wiping sleep from their eyes.

"Liz is in trouble" Max yelled and bolted for the door, grabbing Michael's motorcycle keys.

"What just happened?" Maria asked. She was getting tired of asking that question today.

"I don't know, but we better follow him" Isabel said jumping to her feet. Everyone scrambled to pull on pants, sweaters and shoes and ran out the door after Max piling into the Jetta.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter isn't the cliffhanger like the last one, but I hope you enjoy! Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell story or characters.**

**Chapter 16**

Max entered Liz's room just as they shocked her with the paddles. Liz's parents were off in the corner crying with Jim Valenti offering comforting words. The doctor checked for a pulse then shocked her again. Liz's body arched up and Max clutched his own chest as the pain coursed through him.

A nurse moved in to check for a pulse. "No pulse. She has been down 20 minutes" the nurse said to the doctor.

The rest of the group arrived at the room standing behind Max just as the doctor dropped the paddles to his side before placing them back on the crash cart. He looked up at the clock. "Time of death, 12:48."

Isabel and Michael both grabbed for Max as he screamed "LIZ!"

"Max, you can't," Isabel said.

Max broke free and ran to Liz's bed. He reached out and touched her. She was gone. He could feel it. Max couldn't heal her. He started to pull away. NO, his head screamed. It can't end this way. He grabbed her face.

"Please Liz. I love you. You can't leave me." He was screaming her name in his head and sending out all of the love he could. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently. "Please" he whispered tears falling from his face to Liz's. "You are my life. I will die if you leave me. You're my soulmate. I love you. Pleeassse. I love you."

Michael slowly made his way toward Max. "Max, she's gone. Please let her go."

"No Michael, she can't be gone." Max leaned over and gave her one more kiss trying again to send out thoughts and memories of love. "Liz don't give up on us. Please. Come back to me. I love you." Still feeling nothing, he finally dropped his arms in defeat. Michael wrapped his arm across Max's chest from behind and pulled him back away from the bed feeling Max's chest heave with each sob.

"I'm sorry for your loss," the doctor said to the room.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the monitors hooked to Liz filled with static. Then everyone saw Liz's body arch up and she took in a huge breath. Liz opened her eyes and turned her head toward Max and Michael. She reached out her hand and whispered "Max."

Max rushed to her bedside dropping to his knees and grabbing her outstretched hand. "Liz, I love you."

Liz stared into his eyes. "I love you Max. Not….part ….of…the….plan" Liz said having to take a labored breath between each word.

Liz's parents rushed to her bedside and Liz turned to look at them. "I love you" she said as they both cried looking at their daughter who had seemed to have returned from the dead.

The doctor snapped out of his daze from the scene that unfolded before him. The machines came back online and he checked her pulse. "Everyone out but the parents" he ordered.

The five friends and Valenti gathered in the hall. Isabel looked up and down the hall, "What did you do Max?"

"Noth-Nothing" he stuttered. "As soon as I touched her I knew it was too late to heal her. It was like with Alex, there was just nothing."

"How did she come back? What was the electrical surge?" Isabel said turning to Michael who threw his hands up and said "Not me."

They all stared at one another expecting someone to have an answer to what they just witnessed. The doctor eventually emerged. "She's stable, but she needs to rest so please come back tomorrow and you can see her." The doctor left them heading down the hall.

Relief descended on the group at the news but they were disappointed they couldn't see her. Everyone turned to head back to Michaels. "I need to stay" Max said. No one argued and just said good-bye and they would see him in the morning.

Max headed to the waiting room. He knew he needed to be close in case if anything else happened. He sat down running his hands through his hair. She's alive, he thought. I can't believe it. A glimmer of hope returned to his heart for the first time in a long time.

Max must have fallen asleep because he opened his eyes to see Jeff Parker staring at him. "Liz is asking for you."

Max got up to head to Liz's room when Jeff grabbed his arm. Max turned to face him. "Thank you" Jeff said quietly. Max looked at him in confusion. "I haven't always approved of your relationship with Liz, but today. I don't know how, but somehow you brought her back. I owe you everything for giving me back my little girl. But, I'm still her father and if you hurt her you'll answer to me" he said with a slight smile in his eyes.

Max looked him in the eyes, "I would die before I hurt her Mr. Parker." The two embraced with a new found understanding.

Max followed Jeff back to Liz's room. He hesitated at the door scared to see her. Liz looked at him and their eyes locked. The connection was instant and Max crossed the room quickly to be next to her feeling the need to touch her. He took her hand and they both started crying and said they loved each other. Max felt the pain she was in from her wounds and felt a sense of failure coming across to him, but he also felt a deep sense of love coming from her.

Liz looked sad and whispered "This wasn't part of the plan."

"The dying or the surviving" he whispered in return. Liz just stared at him with tears falling down her cheeks and Max dropped his head knowing it was the latter she meant. That was the sense of failure he felt. She never expected to survive and wanted to give up her life for them.

Liz loved him so much. I just wanted him to have a normal life, Liz thought. Now that will never happen with me in his life.

"Who wants normal?' Max asked breaking into her thoughts. "But I didn't say…" Liz started.

"I know" Max said gently kissing Liz and they could feel the love flow between them until Max could feel Liz fighting sleep. "Sleep", he said. Liz closed her eyes and fell asleep and Max just sat next to her watching her sleep amazed at her strength and how close he came to losing her. He just hoped he could live up to the man that she needed him to be and she would be willing to have him in her life.

In the morning, everyone gathered in Liz's room making comments about how Liz had scared them and how good she looked. Liz's parents stepped out to talk to one of the doctors. "Not now, but soon, when you are stronger Liz, we need to talk about everything that happened" Max said. Michael noticed that he was rubbing at the scar on Liz's wrist that matched his own.

Liz was in the hospital for a week. The gang visited every day after school. One of Liz's parents was always there so discussions were centered on school, gossip and light topics. Maria and Michael were taking extra shifts at the Crashdown to help out the Parkers so the group started meeting at the Crashdown every night after closing to just to be together after the doctors were confident Liz was out of the woods. So much had happened to them in such a short time that they couldn't stand being around other people as no else could understand what they were going through.

Liz was sent home and her parents constantly hovered over her, making her stay in bed never giving her a moment alone. After a few days of this, she was starting to go crazy. Liz was in her room and her parents were in their bedroom thinking Liz was sleeping. She thought she heard Maria in the Crashdown and decided to take advantage of the no parent interference and head down there to get out of her room. She got up and felt a sharp pain in her side from the wound in her stomach. Liz heard footsteps running down the hall and Max burst into her room.

"Let me help you," he said moving to Liz's side and putting his arm around her for support. "How did you know?" Max looked at Liz and Liz could feel the connection between them stronger than it had ever been in the past.

Liz entered the Crashdown, supported by Max and saw all of her friends. She felt so happy to see them laughing and talking. She sat down and everyone came over and each gave her a hug and then the group grew quiet. The silence was thick and Liz shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she notice everyone was staring at her.

"Okay, Parker, its confession time. From the letter you gave to Valenti and the video we were able to piece together what happened with the shooting. We can talk more about that another time."

Max could tell where Michael was going with this and felt Liz getting upset and was worried this was a bad idea which caused him to get upset.

"Max! Max!" Isabel said. Max's eyes snapped to Isabel. "Max, the table." Max looked down. He didn't notice that he was gripping the table tighter and tighter as he got upset and had started to melt the edge. He quickly let go. He waved his hand over the table restoring it to its pristine condition.

"We need to talk about this summer" Michael continued looking at Liz with expectation.

"What about this summer? I was in Boston." Liz said looking down trying to hold it together and block her thoughts from Max. They can't know she thought. Please, they can't know.

As if reading her thoughts, Maria said gently, "We know."

"Know about what?" Liz asked still not looking at anyone as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Maria got up and moved to Liz's side kneeling next to her chair. She pulled down the collar of Liz's shirt slightly revealing the scar that Liz knew extended all the way to her navel. "The white room" Maria said as she put her hand on Liz's scar and then wrapped her other arm around Liz whispering she was sorry.

"But, but how?' Liz asked. She had been so careful. Everyone looked at Max. He looked at Liz his eyes filled with pain and sorrow. Max told Liz the story about what happened at the hospital. By the end Liz was crying that she had caused Max more pain. He hugged her and Liz started frantically pulling at his shirt worried he was covered in the same scars that covered her own body.

Max grabbed her hands in one hand and pulled her chin up with the other hand so they were looking eye to eye. "I'm fine Liz, no permanent marks."

"Except the one on his wrist" Michael interjected. Liz touched the scar and more tears started to flow and she looked up at Max with an ashamed look in her eyes. Once their eyes met, Liz knew that Max had seen what caused that scar. He gently touched her cheek and Liz felt Max's love and relief she was still here with them.

Liz knew she couldn't keep this from them any longer. They knew too much.

"So," Kyle said. "When did they take you? Your parents gave us weekly updates. Was it after that last phone call?" Liz shook her head no. "You program didn't start right away, did they take you the first few days?" Maria asked nervously. Again Liz shook her head no.

Max's insides were churning. The answer was dawning on him but he was scared to hear it. He was only in the white room a couple of days and it haunted him still. Please let me be wrong he thought.

After a long silence, Liz looked up and said quietly, "the entire summer." After a moment of silence, Liz took a breath summoning the courage to tell the story that she knew she could no longer keep secret. Liz went on to tell how she had been taken. How the Harvard program was a ploy to get her away for the summer without suspicion. She only told the most relevant details and answered questions that came periodically from her friends. She gave them minimum details of the actual torture and the group appreciated it as they all had their own nightmares after seeing the physical manifestation of her experience on Max.

"I thought Nasedo was in charge of the special unit?" Michael asked when Liz finished. "He was, but somehow Agent Lewis managed to get this arranged. It seemed like Nasedo didn't know about it until I was already there." Liz told of them of the arguments between Nasedo and Agent Lewis and the ploy to get the FBI off of Max's trail.

"That explains it." Max said suddenly. Everyone looked at him confused. "Nasedo came to me out of the blue and insisted I be at the Crashdown at a particular day and time. He was insistent on it."

"Why didn't you tell us Nasedo came to you?" Isabel asked. "At the time we hadn't seen him in months." Max shrugged his shoulders. "When I got here that day I assumed he had told everyone to meet but then I only saw Tess and figured it was another attempt to get us together." Max shot a guilty look at Liz turning red.

"He was putting you in a place where you were sure to be seen and picked up by the cameras. At the same time he was at the base shifting into you. Nasedo concocted a story for me to tell Agent Lewis along with his having partially healed my wrist to convince him it wasn't really Max at the Crashdown that day. Nasedo as Max escaped and he later showed up as Pierce. He showed the video of you here while simultaneously holding himself at Eagle Ridge posing as you as the final evidence he needed to close your file and convince the FBI you were human."

"Wait, Nasedo healed you?" Max asked.

"Well, sort of. I had, uh, a fresh wound and he healed it to look more like a few days old instead of a few hours old."

"Nasedo couldn't heal." Max said. "I can heal most anything and Isabel can heal minor stuff, but it's something Nasedo could not do."

"So who healed me?" Liz asked.

Max jumped to his feet pacing the room. "It had to have been Tess. She knew and went about as if nothing was happening."

"Wait, if Nasedo escaped, why didn't he take you with him?" Kyle asked. Liz started to fidget, not wanting them to explode and feel worse than she could tell they already did. "He said his responsibility was to the Royal four. I was on my own. He was right," Liz quickly followed. "If he had helped me escape they would have followed me right back to all of you. I either needed to earn my release or" her voice trailed off. "Be killed" Michael finished.

"I hate to even ask, but why do you think they let you go?" Isabel asked.

"Nasedo and Agent Lewis argued a lot about what to do with me. After Nasedo staged his own escape, he returned as Pierce and was able to get Agent Lewis thrown out of the FBI. Nasedo was called to meetings with Congresswomen Whittaker before he could put any official plans in place about me. He might have thought Agent Lewis would take care of it for him before I was able to leave the base to get back in the good graces with the FBI but Agent Lewis had a stronger agenda then even Nasedo knew about."

"We know that Congresswoman Whittaker took out Nasedo, so who arranged your release?" Max asked.

"There was a doctor there that was third in command. With Agent Lewis out, and Nasedo occupied he was able to secure my release before anyone could stop him. Once I was out, it would have roused to much suspicion to bring me back in."

Max, Isabel and Michael were beside themselves that their protector would have left her there when she had helped save them so many times.

"Knowing what we know now about Nasedo and the deals he made, it doesn't surprise me. Besides, it's over now" Liz said. "Nasedo is gone. I'm out. What's happened needs to just remain in the past."

Liz was thirsty and gingerly stood up as everyone just stared lost in their own thoughts. "What do need?" Max asked jumping up. "I was going to get a drink" Liz said to him.

"Let me get it" Max said heading for counter. "Max, I'll get it. I'm not made of glass" Liz said gently putting her hand on Max's arm and giving him a small smile. "Please Liz, let me help."

"Max, I have to things for myself." Liz said firmly.

"Sorry" Max mumbled then excused himself. Max started to feel nauseous as the reality of what happened to Liz hit him. He went into the backroom and headed for the bathroom. He grabbed the sink trying to keep himself from throwing up. How can she ever forgive me? Three months. He had only been in the white room a couple of days and it still haunts him. How did she survive 3 months? I'm so sorry, he kept muttering to himself.

Liz heard a faint "How did she survive and I'm sorry" in her mind and then it felt like a door slammed shut in her head. Liz understood it was Max she had just heard. Liz turned and headed to the back. Max was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear someone open up the door.

"It was thoughts of you." Max heard softly. He turned and saw Liz in the doorway. "What?" Max asked eyes looking at her filled with pain.

"You wondered how I survived. It was you. Thoughts of coming home to you and hoping my actions would give you the life you deserved." Liz said quietly.

"How did you" but Max didn't need to finish his question. He knew she must have heard his thoughts before he closed himself off to her.

Liz went over and hugged Max and they stood holding each other scared to let go. Liz and Max eventually returned to the group arms around each. Liz sat down and realized she didn't get her drink earlier having been distracted by Max. She started to get up again and Liz heard in her mind "What are you doing?"

Liz stopped looking at him eye brows furrowed. "I didn't get a drink." She said back to him in her mind.

"Sit, sometimes you have to let someone else help you" he mentally said back with a pointed look as he jumped up before she could argue any further. Max headed behind the counter and he realized he didn't know what she wanted to drink and looked up at Liz. "Juice?" she thought. Max looked around and shook his head not able to find any juice. "Cherry coke?" she thought. "Got it" he thought smiling at her. Max headed back with a drink for Liz and one for himself and sat down. Liz and Max suddenly realized no was talking and everyone was staring at the two of them.

"What the hell just happened between the two of you?" Kyle asked.

"Huh?" Max asked confused.

"To watch the two of you, I would swear you were having a conversation but you weren't saying anything." Isabel said a look of shock on her face.

"Uh, well" Max and Liz said together.

"This is getting creepy" Maria said.

Liz turned to Max and said mentally, "You explain."

"Well, Liz and I can, uh, kinda hear each other's thoughts now."

Everyone just stared at them. "Wow!" Michael said.

Kyle got up to grab himself a drink and slapped Max on the back. "Sucks to be you, Evens. No more porn for you" Kyle said laughing.

"Ewwwww" Isabel said not wanting to think of Kyle or her brother looking at porn.

Talk continued for while longer with everyone agreeing that everything needed to come out. No more secrets. They were strongest together. They also decided it was time to train and enhance their powers as they didn't know what the future held for them.

Valenti agreed to teach them self defense and about firearms, but this was more for the human part of the team. The pod squaders knew they needed to expand and grow their powers. If there powers were based on the full extent of the human brain then there more powers most likely buried within them. They decided to meet after school in the dessert to train and Liz planned to join Kyle and Maria when she had recovered more.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter has some adult content. Summary to date-the group uncovered Tess's treachery. Liz nearly sacrificed her life to protect the group after being held at Eagle Ridge for the entire summer. Now they are trying to put the pieces together and uncover the truths they need to live their lives. I have the final 4 or 5 rest of the story written It just needs some additional editing so hopefully I will posting a chapter every day or two going forward. Please review! **

**Chapter 17**

The group continued to meet nightly at the Crashdown for what they dubbed "alien therapy sessions." They reminisced about Alex, Maria told them how they figured out about Tess, Max finally talked about his own white room experience and Liz talked more about Future Max.

It was during a therapy session that Valenti came into the Crashdown with two brown file boxes. "I have been cleaning out Tess's things and came across these boxes in the back of her closet filled with papers." He put the boxes on two different tables and the group moved over to see what was inside. Kyle, Liz and Isabel gravitated toward one box, while Max, Michael and Maria moved to the other. Michael pulled off the lid and starting pulling out papers, handing a stack to Max while Maria read over Max's shoulder. Michael continued to pull out papers and then found corked test tubes and slides.

Liz looked up from the stack of papers she had pulled from her own box seeing what Michael was holding. "Michael, can I see those slides?" Liz reached and took the slide from Michael studying it. "I'll need my microscope to see what is on these." Before Liz could move, Max jumped up. "I'll get it" Max said running up to Liz's room.

Kyle was still pulling things out of the box when he pulled out a red sweater with white buttons and a denim skirt. "Why are there clothes mixed in with all of these papers?" Kyle asked holding the articles in the air for everyone to see.

"Those are mine," Liz exclaimed. "I have been looking for that sweater since school started" Liz said taking the sweater from Kyle.

Max came back in to the room holding Liz's microscope and saw Liz holding the red sweater and a memory came flooding back to him. Max dropped the microscope and it broke as it hit the floor. Liz felt the door slam in her mind as she heard the microscope hit the floor. "I'm sorry, Liz" Max said quickly moving his hand over the broken pieces to make them look like new again. "Good as new" he said handing the microscope to Liz as she gave him a quizzical look. Max just picked up the papers he had been reading earlier trying not to meet her eye.

Liz put the slide under the microscope and started to study its contents. "It's what I thought. They alien cells. These are the samples from Max that Nasedo swapped out with human versions so he could ensure the ploy would work making everyone think Max was really human and Nasedo was the alien who occasionally pretended to be Max."

Max started to fidget lightly drumming his fingers on the table. Liz noticed that he seemed very uncomfortable and tried to reach out to him through the connection but he was blocking her. "You okay Max?" Liz asked reaching out to take his hand. Max quickly moved around the table to pick up another stack of papers.

"It seems this box has all the evidence the FBI had on us" Max said quickly. "We'll have to go through this in depth to fully understand what they knew and what Nasedo was able to cover up." Max put the lid back on the box in front of him and gestured toward the other. "What's in that box?" He asked referring to the box in front of Liz and Kyle.

"We found clothes and more papers?" Kyle said. Max started drumming his fingers lightly on the lid of the box.

Liz realized Isabel had been very quiet as she was reading her stack of papers. "Did you find anything Isabel?"

"Yeah, I found something" she answered with anger in her voice. "What?" Max asked anxiously, the drumming getting louder. "These papers are dated back to May and are memos to Pierce. They outline a plan to take and question Liz."

"What?" Max yelled moving to snatch the papers from Isabel and sat at a booth to read them for himself drumming his hand on the table top.

"Liz" Maria said trying to catch Liz's eye. Max put the papers down and ran his hand through his hair "So Nasedo knew the whole time about Liz."

"Looks like it" said Isabel. "It was probably more of the plan to push you toward Tess. He needed Liz out of the way to make to ensure he could fulfill his end of the deal with Kivar and send Tess back pregnant." The drumming grew louder.

"Liz" Maria yelled. "What?" Liz asked impatiently looking at Maria who was nodding in Max's direction, Liz followed Maria's eyes dropping to the table and Max's drumming fingers. Kyle saw the exchange between Liz and Maria and followed Maria's gaze to Max's hand as well. He drew in a quick breath, knowing the pattern all too well.

"Tess was an evil bitch!" Kyle said.

"Don't we know it, brother?"' Michael agreed as he continued to sort out things from the file box oblivious to what Kyle was looking at.

"No, I mean a really evil bitch!" Kyle said motioning to Max.

Michael and Isabel turned to Max. Max looked up feeling all eyes were on him. "What? Why is everyone looking at me?" Max asked his fingers still drumming away on the table top.

"Max, what are you thinking about right now?" Liz asked heading towards Max. "Can't you tell?" Maria asked. "No, he's closed his mind off to me."

Liz reached for Max and he scooted to the back of the booth looking like a deer caught in headlights. He threw up a force field to prevent her from coming any closer. "Don't come near me" Max yelled and Liz took a step back.

"Max" Liz said gently "please tell us what you are thinking."

"She just keeps playing over and over in my mind."

"What are you talking about? Please tell us." Isabel said.

"Memories of Tess." Max whispered. "Please don't come near" he said looking at Liz. "I don't want you to see."

Between everyone hanging out at the Crashdown and Liz's hovering parents, Liz and Max had not yet talked about the incident with Kyle or Max sleeping with Tess. Max knew how much his sleeping with Tess hurt Liz and so he had been avoiding the topic until she was stronger and recovered more from the shooting.

"Michael, Max and uh, Tess slept tighter at the observatory right?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's where we need to go" Liz said. "We brought back Kyle's memories by being in the place it happened."

"Okay, let's go" Michael said. "Come on Max, we are taking a little field trip" Michael said pulling Max to his feet.

"Maybe you should stay here, Liz" Isabel said not wanting her to experience any more pain. "We don't know what was warped for Max. There wasn't anything in those boxes referencing Max or the baby so the warp might not have anything to do with them sleeping together."

"You're right Isabel. When this is all said and done, Tess and Max probably will still have willingly slept together. But she manipulated something and I can't let him go through that alone."

Isabel nodded and headed toward the car. Michael dumped Max in the back of the jeep. Max and Michael had used their powers to fix the jeep shortly after Tess left making up a story about getting into an accident and Max's dad had it towed out of the ravine.

Liz went to climb in next to Max. "No," Max said loudly. "I-I'm sorry Liz. You can't be near me right now" Max said softening his tone. Max was scared she would see the continuous loop of Tess. Liz nodded her head and walked to the Jetta with Maria and Kyle. Maria patted her hand. "It's going to be okay, Liz."

Liz held out hope that their sleeping together had been a mind warp, but Isabel was right. She could have manipulated Max about anything. She had to be prepared that his sleeping with Tess really happened and Max's son is out there somewhere.

The group arrived at the planetarium and went inside. "Max, you have to walk us through what happened that night."

"How do we know this is the memory that was warped?" Maria asked.

"Tess and Max sleeping together led to Tess getting pregnant and was the reason they were going to leave Earth. Getting pregnant was the key to Tess's plan so it seems like the most logical place to start" Liz said her scientific mind at work.

"Max, you have to tell us what you remember?" Liz said again.

"No, she didn't mind warp me about this. We were looking at all of those papers. She must have mind warped me to hide something she knew about the FBI. Me sleeping with Tess was the biggest mistake of my life and I have to live with it." Max was hysterical now. He was scared to learn his sleeping with Tess was a mind warp. He had almost led Michael and Isabel off Earth to their deaths and only Liz was able to figure out the truth and save them. How could he lead and protect them if his mind was too weak to fight off being tricked into sleeping with someone he didn't even love. No, right or wrong he made that decision consciously and had to live with the guilt and shame of it.

Liz saw Max was still fighting his memories. She really didn't want to see and relive Max sleeping with Tess, but something had to be done. "I can't believe I'm doing this" Liz said as she grabbed Max by the hands before he had time to react. Liz was flooded by the images of Max and Tess. Liz saw the images as Max remembered them. The two of them talking, kissing, then undressing and the feeling as they climaxed together.

Liz heard Max begging her to let go. He never wanted her to see this. "Concentrate, Max, you have to go deeper into your memories." Liz felt Max digging into the memories. Liz was seeing the images change.

_Tess kissed Max then he pulled away. _

"_I can't Tess. I want you to be my friend and be part of our lives but that's all it can be. No matter what happened in the past, I love Liz. We're connected somehow and SHE is my destiny." Liz saw Max hug Tess. "I'm sorry, Tess. Please know we want to you to stay and be part of our lives." Tess pulled away from Max. "I understand Max". Tess walked away and Max was left standing staring up at the stars._

_"Max." Liz saw Max turn to see who was calling his name and saw herself walking towards him in a red sweater and denim skirt. The same clothes Kyle found in the box from Tess's closet. Max ran over and hugged what must have been Tess mind warping Max to see Liz. _

"_I'm sorry, Liz. I'm sorry for everything." _

"_I'm sorry too." Tess/Liz said learning her head against his chest. She looked up at Max. "Make, love to me Max." Tess/Liz pushed Max's head down to kiss her neck. He hugged her. His face pressed against her sweater and he took in a deep breath. "You're wearing my favorite sweater" Max said. "It smells like you" Max said stepping back to look at her. Tess/Liz pulled the sweater off over her head and then pulled Max's shirt off. Max kissed Tess/Liz and stopped after a few seconds taking a step back away._

"_What's wrong?" Tess/Liz asked._

"_Something's not right." Tess/Liz took a step towards Max grabbing for his belt. "We can't do this. This isn't like you Liz. Don't you want to talk about everything that has happened before we make this leap? Don't get me wrong, I want to be with you more than anything but I want us to be together not just for one night. I need to know after everything that has happened if want to be with me forever."_

"_But it's what I want" Tess/Liz said kissing Max. _

_Max pushed her away and reached down for their clothes tossing the red sweater at Tess/Liz. "You're not Liz" Max said backing away. The image of Liz faded away and Tess stood before Max anger in her eyes. "Why do you love her? She's human Max. She's nothing. I'm you're Queen. You could have left this planet with your little memory of having loved Liz once, but you're even too weak of a King to take advantage when your supposed love throws herself at you."_

_Tess sent Max across the room with the wave of her hand. "You're weak Max. You've let your humanity take over. You were born to be a leader and I was born to be your Queen, Max, and I won't be denied the power that is rightfully mine." Tess closed her eyes and everything went white. The image changed to Max waking up next to Tess in the morning._

Liz let go of Max and her knees gave way. Max caught her before she hit the floor and pulled her into his chest. Max reached down lifting Liz's chin and kissed her softly on the lips. "I would know you anywhere Liz Parker." Liz's eyes glistened with tears.

"What the hell just happened?" Kyle exclaimed.

Liz and Max recounted what they saw and everyone seemed very relieved that Max had not slept with Tess, except for maybe Max. Liz noticed that he was still blocking her. "Are you sure, you're okay" she whispered to him. "Yeah, my brain is a mess right now and I thought it would be best not to have double the thoughts swimming around. Hope you don't mind if I keep things to myself for a while until my mind settles a bit."

"Take as much time as you need" Liz said with a worried smile.

"So the baby was a mind warp, too?" Maria asked.

"We didn't see any memories of Tess being pregnant. When I touched her just before the granolith left, I could feel she was pregnant. I think the baby was real. He just wasn't mine." Max said.

"Who's was it?" Isabel asked.

"We'll probably never know" Liz said. "Nasedo found a human donor for the samples he needed with the FBI, maybe that was who the real father is."

The group went back to the Crashdown. "Smoothies all around" Maria shouted. Michael started preparing smoothies and Liz handed Michael a glass, bumping his hand in the process. The smoothie machine exploded covering Michael and Liz in strawberry smoothie. Everyone broke into laughter and Isabel moved in to clean up the mess all over Liz and Michael. "Seriously Michael, powers under control there buddy." Maria said through her giggles.

After a while, everyone decided to call it a night. "Can you stay for a bit" Liz whispered to Max.

"Sure." Max looked up at Isabel. "Can you catch a ride? I'm going to stay for a bit."

Max and Liz headed upstairs. Liz laid down on the bed. Max pulled up a chair next to her bed.

"You can lay here with me" Liz said looking up at Max.

"You're still healing, I don't want to bump into you the wrong way and hurt you. Plus I can't stay long. My parents have been freaked since the shooting and are keeping a closer eye on me and Isabel."

Liz scooted over and put her head on Max's knee and Max stroked her hair. I could stay like this forever, Liz thought.

"So could I" Max said kissing her on the top of her head.

"It's going to take me a while to get used to you being able to hear my thoughts" Liz giggled. Max continues to stroke Liz's hair and a silence descended over them.

"You're still closed off. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't yet, my brain is such a mess. I just need to get my thoughts together and separate out truth from the lies and then I can talk about it."

"I'm here when you're ready" Liz said looking up at Max.

"I love you, Liz, get some sleep." He said giving her a smile. Once she drifted off he kissed her softly on the cheek and headed out to the balcony to head down the fire escape for home.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell TV show or characters. **

**Hope you enjoy this update. Please review!**

**Chapter 18**

Liz went back to school after being home from the hospital for more than a month. Liz was nervous having to face everyone at school. People thought she was the victim of a random shooting, but she knew there would still be a million questions from the kids at school. Liz was an emotional mess and she sat on the corner of her bed and tried to get her breathing under control and control the whirlwind that was in her mind. Liz heard a clatter and looked over at the dresser where the sound had come from and saw everything that had been neatly arranged was now swirling in a tornado in the air. Her mouth dropped open and her mind went blank and everything fell neatly back into place. Before she could process what she had just seen, there was a knock at her door.

"Liz, honey. Max is here to take you to school" her mom said as she entered Liz's room. Liz turned quickly to face the door, hoping her mother hadn't heard anything. What just happened, Liz thought?

"Are you sure you feel strong enough to go today" Nancy Parker asked her daughter.

"Yes, mom. I'm fine. You can't keep me in a bubble. I have to go back to the real world." Liz said reassuredly.

"You're my baby, and I almost lost you. I worry that's all" Nancy said with a hug. "Have a good day."

Liz headed out and climbed into the jeep beside Max. "Are you okay?" Max asked as soon as she had shut the door. "You seem really anxious."

"Just nerves. I don't want to be 20 questions girl today, but I know it's going to happen." Max and Liz arrived at school and Liz's nerves grew. By the time they got to her locker she was in a near panic as everyone seemed to be staring and whispering about her. Max grabbed her hand to walk to class but she needed a minute alone.

"I'll meet you in class. I just need to run to the bathroom." Liz ducked into the girl's bathroom as they walked by. Liz set her books on the counter and looked around. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw she was alone. Liz leaned against the counter and closed her eyes to yet again calm the whirlwind that was in her head. She opened her eyes to find her books floating in the air. This time she didn't drop her concentration and focused only on her biology book. She reached out and it floated into her hand. She was shocked at what just happened losing her concentration and the rest of the books clattered back onto the counter. Liz jumped as she heard the bell, grabbed her things and ran out of the bathroom straight into Max's chest. Max had been waiting for her outside the bathroom. Max grabbed her hand to make sure she didn't fall and the lockers on either side of them flew open, all of their contents pushed out by a green force field which quickly vanished.

"What are you doing out here Max?"

"I could tell you were upset so I waited here for you" Max said staring strangely at the locker contents that were now strewn all over the floor.

"What just happened?" Liz asked.

"Sorry" Max said looking back at her. "I could feel your emotions and it must be monkeying with my powers a bit."

"Oh, sorry" Liz said but something was bugging her in the back of her mind.

Max and Liz headed to class. As Liz sat there she started to think about what just happened with the books. She then started to think about the lockers. It wasn't like Max to lose control of his powers out in the open like that. As she thought about it, she remembered a couple of instances where Michael lost control of his powers. Maria's radio on the day Tess left and the smoothie machine after they found out the truth about Max and Tess. Was the stress impacting their powers? A light suddenly went in Liz's brain. Each of these instances Liz had been touching them. She looked up at the clock seeing there was only 5 minutes left of class. She looked at the clock willing it to go faster. Max leaned over "are you okay? Why are you willing the clock to go faster?"

"I'm fine. I'll close my mind off for now. I will probably be an emotional mess all day today and it will just drive you nuts. Just first day back jitters. I'm fine." Crap, she keeps forgetting to turn things off if she needed a thought to herself.

"No problem let me know if you want to talk later."

Liz didn't want to tell him yet. She wasn't sure yet what there was to tell. Max was still treating her like a porcelain doll and there was still a lot of underlying guilt he had to resolve. If he knew she may be getting powers he may lose it. We promised no more secrets and I will tell him about this once I know more Liz thought. The bell rang and Max and Liz headed for the hall. Luckily Liz had the next period free and Max had to go to history. "See you at lunch" Max said kissing her forehead. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, fine. See you at lunch" Liz said as she and Max headed in opposite directions.

Liz went to find Michael and found him rummaging through his locker. "Hey Michael."

"Hey Liz, how's your first day back?"

"Its fine" Liz said anxiously. "What are you doing right now?"

"I have math. I hate math. Why?" Michael asked closing his locker.

"Meet me under the football bleachers in 5 minutes."

"Why, what happened now." Michael asked looking around ready to take down an attacker.

"Just be there, okay?" Liz headed down the hall to drop her things off in her locker. She ran into Maria who also has the period free. "How are you holding up?" Maria asked.

"Fine" Liz said distracted.

"That's not a good 'fine' it's a something is going on 'fine.' Wait, where are you going?" Liz had started down the hall before Maria finished anxious to get outside.

"Where are you going?" Maria asked trying to catch up.

"The football bleachers." Liz answered over her shoulder.

"Ewww, do you have a secret rendezvous with Max setup," Maria said stopping.

"Nope, with _your_ boyfriend" Liz called.

"What?" Maria exclaimed chasing after Liz. "I promised no more secrets, right, Maria? If you want to know then come along."

"What is going on?" Maria asked again. "I don't know but we are about to find out." Maria and Liz stood waiting under the football bleachers for 10 minutes when Michael finally sauntered up drinking a Snapple.

"What's up Liz? Hey, Maria. What's Maria doing here?"

"Um" Liz began unsure how to explain what she thought was happening. "I think. I think."

"Spit it out Liz" Michael and Maria said in unison.

Liz couldn't think how to explain so he just grabbed Michael's free hand and the Snapple bottle exploded.

"What the hell" Michael exclaimed looking at Liz. "That was not my power that just did that."

"I think I did it. I think I somehow channel energy but I can't really control it. It was like when you used to not to be able to control your powers, Michael, and everything exploded." Michael and Maria were just staring at Liz.

"I think it also explains what happened in the hospital. I was drifting into nothingness and Max's voice called me back but I couldn't figure out how to wake up because my heart had stopped. Everyone said the lights dimmed and stuff and I spasmed like I had been shocked with the paddles. I think I drew the energy through the monitors hooked to me and shocked my own heart."

"Michael waved his hand over the broken pieces of glass reforming an empty Snapple bottle. "There's more," Liz said as Michael tossed the bottle into the garbage. The bottle stopped mid air and wobbly floated toward Liz. "I think I have telekinesis too" Liz said with a slight grin.

"Holy crap," Maria said. "What's causing this?"

"I'm guessing it's because Max healed me. Nasedo said your powers were based on the human brain. Ava had said I was different now. Maybe Max unlocked something in healing me."

"Can you change the structure of stuff?" Michael asked. "I don't know." Liz concentrated on changing the label color of the bottle in her hand but nothing happened. "Nope. It makes sense that my powers would be less than yours as I'm fully human."

"Liz, you are kind of taking this in stride" Maria said.

"I'm approaching it like a scientist. I need to study and learn more. Michael, can we practice after school? Don't tell Max yet. He is still freaked I will break and I don't want him to worry until I know more."

"How are you going to keep it from him with your whole we can read each other's mind thing?" Maria asked.

"We're learning to close ourselves off when needed. Sometimes our own brains are overwhelming enough and adding a second set of thoughts is enough to drive you insane."

Michael and Liz met in the dessert after school every day for a week. Luckily, Max was working everyday so she didn't have to make up excuses to avoid him. Liz learned she was right, she could draw Michael's energy and throw energy blasts, but the rest of his abilities she couldn't access. Threw experimenting, Liz learned she could draw energy from most objects like a human conductor. She could draw the heat from the sand to warm a drink. She drew electricity from a cell phone to make herself a human taser which Michael unfortunately paid the price for.

By the end of the week, Liz was learning control over using Michael's blasting ability. Isabel joined them to help. Liz and Isabel experimented and Liz learned she could dreamwalk. Again, Michael was the unwilling guinea pig for that trick.

"It's only your unique abilities I can channel" Liz realized. "The rest I can't do." Liz had an idea. "Michael, how big of a boulder can you move with your energy blasts?"

"I don't know, maybe about the size of me." Liz spotted a boulder that was three times as high and twice as wide as Michael a short distance away. "Let's try something" Liz excitedly.

"Is this going to hurt again?" Michael whined. "No" Liz said.

"Try to move or blow up that boulder" Liz said pointing to the boulder she had just spotted. "I can't blow that up. It's too big." Michael said.

"Try." Michael raised his hand and the boulder cracked but no explosion.

Liz closed her eyes and took Michael's hand. "Try again" she said. Michael raised his hand and the boulder exploded with such force the Liz and Michael and to run for the Jetta where Maria and Isabel had been watching to avoid being hit by the debris.

"Wow" Isabel and Maria said as Liz and Michael reached the Jetta. Michael looked at Liz arms crossed waiting for an explanation. "I can draw energy and redirect it. So I thought maybe I could push my energy to you" Liz said sitting down realizing how tired she was.

"It drained you, thought didn't it." Isabel said to Liz. "Yeah, I think so" Liz admitted.

"We'll have to be careful with that little trick" Isabel said.

The group was sitting around the Crashdown for another "alien therapy session." Kyle, Max and Isabel were sitting at the counter while Maria and Liz were behind the counter making ice cream sundaes for everyone. Michael was sprawled in a booth looking bored. Michael got Liz's attention and nodded in Max's direction making a mock explosion motion with his hands. Liz shook her head knowing that Michael thought it was time to tell Max and Liz was still hesitant. She was worried how he would react. Michael nodded again.

Sensing her apprehension, Max reached and touched Liz's arm. "Everything okay, Liz?" Liz looked at Michael who jumped in saying "everything is fine but Liz has something she needs to share." Michael got up and headed over to lean against the counter. Max looked up at Liz. She opened and closed her mouth a few times unsure how to begin.

Liz laid her arm on the counter hand up and flexed her hand indicating she wanted Max to hold her hand which he took eagerly. Liz opened her mouth again to speak and looked around at everyone staring at her. She didn't know how to tell him this.

"Do you trust me," Liz said suddenly.

"Always" he said looking into her eyes.

Liz reached out with her free hand to the knife sitting next her that she had been using to cut up strawberries for the sundaes her eyes never wavering from Max's. She quickly made a cut across her forearm, her hand still clasped in Max's. Max realized too late what she was doing and couldn't stop her. "Liz, what did you do?" He asked trying to get her to let go of his hand to heal her arm.

Michael put his hand on Max's shoulder and just said "Watch" as he stared at Liz's arm which was now gushing blood. Liz dropped the knife and covered the wound closing her eyes in concentration. Everyone saw the soft glow under Liz's hand and when it stopped she removed her hand to reveal her arm without a blemish.

"How did , what just happened? Max said looking from Liz to Michael.

"You're girlfriend's a superhero" Kyle said slapping Max on the back staring at Liz in awe.

"I started noticing that things kept happening when I was highly emotional and I touched one of you. The smoothies blew up, Maria's radio, the lockers. Somehow I can channel your power and manifest your dominant powers to on a smaller scale than you guys do-healing, defense and dreamwalking but I right now I have to be in direct contact with you to do it."

"I'm sorry, Liz." Max said looking down. "Why is this happening?"

"I think it was when you healed me. It somehow woke up something in my brain."

"Great" Kyle said. "Counting down the days until freakdom."

Liz wanted to show Max the rest. "Max, how big of a force field can you make?"

"About 4 or 5 people across right now." Liz came around the counter and told everyone to move behind the counter. Liz stood next to Max, "put one up in front of us" she instructed and the green shield popped into place. Liz reached down and took Max's hand and the shield expanded to cover most of the room, at least 20 people shoulder to shoulder.

Max took down the shield and just stared at Liz and she put her hand on the nearest chair to steady herself.

"What's wrong" Max said helping Liz into the chair.

"Magnifying your powers drains me of energy. I wanted to show you, but that is something for emergencies only" Liz said with a smile.

Max just stared at her in awe, then the guilt kicked in. "I'm sorry" he said mentally.

"I'm not" Liz responded and sent him images of love squeezing his.

The group talked about the rest of Liz's powers and decided to include her in the training schedule with Max, Michael and Isabel. Max sat relatively quiet absent-mindedly rubbing at the scar on his wrist.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Warning very mature themes in this chapter!**

**Story summary: So our little Roswell gang has been through a lot so far. Liz was tortured by the Special Unit. Alex died and Tess betrayed them all. Liz was almost killed by a rogue FBI agent out for revenge for his father's death. Due to Max's healing Liz is developing powers. This chapter is a bit more upbeat. **

**Chapter 19**

Liz and Maria were sitting in Liz's room doing homework. Maria looked at Liz, "You know, Liz, you don't have to wear all the sweaters and stuff around me. It's hot in here. It's okay to dress for the temperature."

"I know. I'm just not comfortable with how I look yet. I'll eventually get used to my body with all of the scars. I'm just not there yet" Liz admitted.

"How are things with Michael?" Liz asked trying to change the subject.

"They've never been better actually. He's trying to open up a little bit more since we know, did the deed, when we thought they were going to leave Earth forever."

"How was it?" Liz asked with curiosity.

"Amazing" Maria said with a sigh. The two girls broke into giggles.

"How are things with Max? You guys back to your eraser room ways?" Maria asked with a knowing smile.

"Ah, not really," Liz admitted turning red.

"Why? You guys used to not be able to keep your hands off each other."

"Yeah, well now Max is very interested in maintaining personal space" Liz said with a half smile.

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong. I know he loves me. He holds my hand, helps support me in every way, kisses me, but he hasn't really _kissed_ me if you know what I mean. This is actually really embarrassing to talk about. Can we switch topics?" Liz pleaded turning red.

"Liz Parker. I am your oldest friend, you can talk to me about anything." Maria scooted closer to Liz putting her arm around her shoulders. "There is nothing wrong with wanting a little make-out time with the man you love. He's a guy, granted an alien guy, but still a hormonal guy. I'm sure he just doesn't want to push you too fast."

"Nope. I've even tried to initiate and nothing. He won't even lie in bed and cuddle with me. He always sits in the chair until I fall asleep."

"Crap, my shift is about to start. Come down with me and we can finish this conversation." Maria said jumping off the bed. Maria threw on her uniform, putting on her headband, alien heads dangling. She grabbed Liz's hand and dragged her down to the Crashdown. Liz sat on a stool at the end of the counter near the kitchen.

"Okay, keep spilling" Maria said as she prepped drinks. "So no trips to the erasure room? No fun stuff at all?"

"Who's having no fun?" Michael asked popping his head out of the kitchen window.

"Private conversation spaceboy. Girl talk." Maria said pushing his head back into the kitchen. When Maria saw Michael was back working at the grill, she turned back to Liz.

"I feel stupid even dwelling on this stuff. He's so buried in guilt and stuff. He won't talk to me and he's been mostly closed off for weeks. I hate to dump girlfriend drama on him. He's been through so much, the last thing he needs is another thing dumped in his lap" Liz said shifting uncomfortably on her stool.

"Hello, Liz. Torture, shooting. You've been through a thing or two yourself, chica" Maria whispered patting her hand.

"It's all tied together. If he would just talk to me, the rest of the stuff would probably fall into place, but I don't know what to do to get him to open up. Keeping things so bottled isn't good for him" Liz said with a sigh. "What am I going to do?"

"Something needs to be done" Michael piped up. "He's even developed a nervous tick," Michael said heading behind the counter, giving Maria a kiss on the cheek as walked by her.

"How long have you been listening? What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"Whenever he gets bad news or needs to make a decision he rubs that scar" Michael said motioning to Liz' wrist. Liz involuntarily pulled down her sleeve.

"Really?" Liz said quietly.

"Yep." Michael said grabbing a drink. Michael lowered his voice and leaned on the counter. "Liz I was in foster care for a lot of years before I was stuck with Hank. I know what causes that kind of scar."

Liz looked down ashamed as she remembered that the scar was due to her thinking killing herself at Nasedo's suggestion when she was in Eagle Ridge would save the rest from being caught by the FBI.

"Don't you feel ashamed or guilty, Liz" Maria recognizing the look on her friend's face.

"That's Max's problem. Like you said, he's carrying around all of this guilt. He needs to let it out soon before he explodes," Michael said heading back into the kitchen. "And from your earlier conversation, as a young male specimen, he is probably ready to explode in other ways as well" he said with a knowing smile.

"Michael" Liz said with exasperation looking for something to throw at him.

"Well there you have it from the guy perspective" Maria winked.

"Seriously, Maria. What I am going to do? Michael is right. Max keeping all of this pent up isn't healthy for him or the rest of us. He needs to open up so he can live his life again."

"Take him on a date, there is the meteor shower tomorrow and use that Liz Parker stubbornness to not let him off the hook until he talks."

"That's a great idea, Maria" Liz said jumping off the stool to hug Maria.

"I have them from time to time" Maria laughed.

"Max, meet me at the Crashdown at 7:30 tomorrow" Liz said over the phone to Max.

"I thought we were meeting everyone at 9:30 to finish reviewing the FBI papers when Michael and Maria were finished closing."

"We are, but I thought we could do something together, just the two of us before that." Liz said.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" Max asked.

"It's a surprise. Just meet me at 7:30."

At 7:30 the next day, Liz climbed into the jeep and leaned over and gave Max a gentle kiss.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, where are we going and what's in the backpack?"

"Just drive that way" Liz said pointing out to the desert. They drove in silence for a while. "Things still a jumble?" Liz asked.

"What?" Max asked glancing sideways at Liz. She pointed at her temple. "Oh, yeah. I'm getting a handle on it thought" he said forcing a smile.

Liz directed Max to an outcrop of rocks in the desert that Liz remembered was one of Max's favorite spots. Liz instructed Max to pull over and she climbed out grabbing her backpack. She started rummaging around in it.

"Liz, its pitch black out here. What are we doing?"

Liz found the flashlight she had been searching for and putting it under her chin, she turned it on illuminating her face from below, and started giggling. "You'll just have to trust me. Let's go."

The two walked hand in hand for ten minutes. "Here we go." Liz said handing Max the flashlight.

"We are in the dark in the middle of the desert." Max said raising his eyebrows at Liz.

"Yup" Liz said pulling out a blanket from her backpack and laying it on the ground. She then laid down herself.

"Lie down and look up" she said to Max who was still standing awkwardly with the flashlight. Max laid down next to Liz.

"Am I supposed to be seeing something in particular?"

"Just wait" Liz said.

They stared at the sky for a few minutes when a streak of light shot across the sky. "There" Liz said pointing up with one hand and grabbing Max's hand with the other. More streaks started across the sky.

"Meteor shower" Max said turning his head toward Liz.

"I was recently reminded that the meteor shower was tonight and I remembered how special this place was to you and thought it would be a good place to take our minds off all the heavy stuff and get some alone time. We haven't had much alone time since everything has happened." Liz turned her head to look at Max.

"Thanks, Liz. I love you" he said turning his head back to the sky. Liz smiled at the wonder in his eyes as he watched the streaking meteors.

"I love you too Max" Liz said squeezing his hand. They watched the meteors in silence for a long time. Liz turned on her side to face Max. "Talk to me Max."

"What about?" Max said still watching the sky.

Liz reached out and touched Max's face turning it toward herself. "Everything."

"I will Liz. You're still recovering and we are getting back together after being apart for so long. It's just a lot to take in" he said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. Max looked at his watch. "We should probably head back. I should shower and change from being out here in the sand before we meet everyone at 9:30."

"Okay," Liz said quietly. The two got up and Max folder the blanket placing it in Liz's backpack. He held Liz's hand as they walked back to the jeep. They drove along back to town in silence.

They arrived at the Crashdown and sat staring at the building. Liz saw Max rubbing at the scar again and without thinking grabbed his hand and leaned in and kissed Max. He returned the kiss and Liz started to deepen the kiss. Liz suddenly heard in her mind "Stop it Max. Don't touch her." Liz pulled back. "You should, ah, get home if want to be back in time. Everyone will be here in about 30 minutes," she mumbled. Without waiting for a response, Liz got out of the jeep and ran inside the restaurant. She raced to the back and ran into Maria.

"I am going to shower and change and I will be back down when everyone gets here" Liz said fighting back the tears.

"Liz, it didn't go well I take it," Maria asked concerned.

Liz shook her head and Maria pulled her into a hug. "Want to talk about it?" Maria asked giving her a squeeze.

"Not right now. Tomorrow. Let's just get through the rest of the night" Liz said wiping away tears.

Max sat stunned in the jeep. He could feel she was upset, but he didn't know what to do. He wanted to kiss and hold Liz and tell her everything was okay, but he was worried he would hurt her like he had already done so many times. In Max's mind, he heard "I broke him, he's broken because of me and I'm broken and so ugly he doesn't want to be alone with me. Way to protect everyone and fix everything, Liz. I wish he never would have saved me that day and then his life would be perfect."

Max bolted from the keep and ran for the fire escape scaling it to Liz's room. He saw her lying facedown on the bed. "Why would you think those things?" Max said quickly. Liz sat up quickly surprised to see Max climbing in her window. Liz curled her legs underneath her on the bed. She silently chastised herself for forgetting to close herself off again.

"How can I not Max? You won't open up to me, you won't talk to me, you won't be alone with me and you barely touch me. I see pain etched across your face every day. I screwed up your life Max. You're such a good person you feel like you can't leave me even though you don't want me after everything that has happened." Liz said tears streaming down her face and the words coming out faster as she went.

"How can you say that? I love you!" Max exclaimed.

"You've been closed off for weeks Max, but you let one thought out tonight." Max looked at his feet embarrassed she had heard and he suddenly understood how it must have sounded to her.

"Liz it's not what you th-think. I-I just can't be close to y-you" he stuttered.

"It's okay Max. I know I'm not beautiful anymore Max. I know I'm scared and broken. Please don't feel obligated to stay with me." Liz said quietly looking down.

Max rushed to sit next to Liz on the bed cupping her face with his hands, tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, my god Liz. Please never think that. You are and always will be the most beautiful and precious thing in the world to me." They stared into each other's eyes for a minute then Max suddenly jumped back to pace the room.

"I'm just not the man you need or deserve Liz. I can't bear hurting you again and being close to you will just end in pain for you."

"Max, I love you and what I need is you" Liz said getting off the bed.

"Stop Liz. I can't protect you and I can't let you get hurt again" Max said stepping back away from Liz.

"Max, it's not your job to protect me. It's your job to love me and nothing more."

"But it is Liz. I'm supposed to be this great leader and protector. How am I supposed to rule a planet when I can't even keep my friends safe? When I can't even keep the one person I care about more in this or any other world safe?"

"Oh, Max. Talk to me please" Liz said stepping forward.

Max stepped back and a crack formed in Liz's window and a force field popped up between Max and Liz. "See, I can't even control my powers anymore. I didn't mean for either of those things to happen and I could lose control. Just stay away from me before you get hurt." Max turned to climb back out the window and the force field fell away. Liz ran and grabbed Max's hand and force field formed encircling the two of them.

"Liz, let me go" Max said trying to get her to let go. Liz clamped down with her other hand to prevent Max from breaking free.

"It doesn't go down until you talk to me. Let me in Max" Liz said setting her face with determination.

"I can't Liz."

"Max, keeping this all in is killing you. We didn't suffer all that we have gone through to have things be like this between us." Liz said tears streaming down her face.

"How can you love me Liz? I'm weak. I'm not the person that I was born to be. You deserve someone that is good and kind and makes you feel safe and can give you a normal life" Max said dropping to his knees.

"Who wants normal?" Liz said quoting Max's words from the hospital. "How can you think you're weak Max?"

"Tess was right. I'm just a boy. I'm no King. My mind is so weak that I let her trick me into thinking the baby was mine. I almost led Isabel and Michael to their deaths at the hand of Kivar. If it wasn't for you we would have fallen right into his trap."

"But you had the strength to send her back to Antar alone, Max. You gave up what you thought was your son to save him and protect everyone else."

Max shook his head. "And I was too stupid to figure out what happened to you" Max said touching Liz's cheek. "I had dreams of you in pain and suffering over the summer, but I ignored them and just kept hanging out with Tess focusing on Antar. The dreams continued after you got back and I was too scared to ask you about them. I let you suffer all that time alone."

Liz reached up and touched Max's cheek, "Max, I refused to let you in. Even if you had confronted me, I would have denied it. There's nothing you could have done to prevent what happened. Open up Max, let me in please" Liz pleaded dropping Max's hand and the force field fell away. She cupped Max's face with her other hand.

"I failed Alex. I failed you. I failed everyone. You sacrificed your future when the future version of me asked, you almost gave up your life to protect us. What I have done, but add to the pain and hurt?" Max looked into Liz's eyes, he hesitated and then Liz was flooded with feelings of guilt and remorse.

"Max, just let it all go. See yourself like I see you." Liz pulled Max's face towards her and gently kissed him. Max was flooded with images. He saw himself saving Liz at the Crashdown, his strength to confess what he really was, helping Michael get away from Hank, supporting his sister after Alex died, and all the times he was forced to make tough decisions and put himself in harm's way to protect them.

Liz pulled back from the kiss and looked into Max's eyes. "You're a born leader Max. You do it so effortlessly you don't even realize you're doing it. You are the rock that we all lean on and turn to. We always know you will do the right thing Max. You've never hurt me, Max, and I know you never will. I'm only standing here today because of your love and how you have protected and saved me."

Max tucked Liz's hair behind her ear astonished at how he saw her, as so much more than he thought of himself. Strong. Confident. A leader and protector. "I love you Liz Parker," he said smiling at her.

"I love you Max Evens" Liz said smiling back.

Max leaned in and kissed Liz pulling her into his chest. Max moved his hands to Liz's hair and deepened the kiss. Their kiss intensified as months of pain, hurt and longing poured out of the two of them. Max picked Liz up bridal style and carried her to the bed. They lay on the bed facing each other, just staring at each other feelings of love being exchanged.

Max reached out and touched Liz's check and gently kissed her again. Liz put her hand on Max's back pulling him closer. The kiss intensified and soon their tongues were waging a war as each explored the other's mouth. Liz started pulling on Max's shirt and he helped her pull it over his head discarding it on the floor. Liz ran her hands down his chest and it was as if electricity flowed between them as they touched each other. Max ran his hand down Liz's side rubbing the side of his breast with his thumb and Liz sighed in response. Max unzipped her hoody and pulled if off one shoulder. Liz pulled back slightly.

"Can, can you turn off the light?" Liz whispered.

"We can stop" Max whispered looking into Liz's eyes.

"No, I don't want to stop. I just, don't want you to have to look at" Max placed a finger on her lips interrupting her sentence.

"You're beautiful Liz. The scars are part of you now and I love all of you" he said leaning to kiss her exposed shoulder. He trailed kisses down her neck and pulled down the collar of her shirt to gently kiss the top of the scar that ran down her chest. "You're so beautiful" Max whispered as he continued to kiss her.

Liz rolled over so she was straddling Max. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, hesitated and pulled it over her head revealing the lacy black bra beneath.

"I have fantasized about you for so long, but it's nothing compared to really seeing you. You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Liz Parker." Max pushed himself upright as Liz continued to straddle him. They kissed as Max fumbled to undo Liz's bra and soon it was discarded on the floor. Each let out sighs and moans as they continued to explore each other.

Their connection allowed them to feel the other's desire which fueled their own. As Max kissed and sucked at Liz's breasts, Liz reached down and undid Max's belt. Liz pushed Max back against the mattress. She trailed kissed down his neck and chest and across his stomach. Liz felt Max's sharp intake of breath as she undid his pants. Max lifted his hips to help Liz as she pulled his pants down. Liz then kissed her way back to his mouth. Max ran his hands down Liz's back and moved his hands around to the front of Liz's pants. He pushed them down and Liz helped him get them off.

"Max"

"Yeah" Max answered in between kisses.

"Do you still have protection in your wallet?"

Max stopped mid kiss and looked into Liz's eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure" she breathed going in for another kiss. Max flipped them over and after giving Liz one more kiss, he got up to grab his pants. He pulled out his wallet and dug around until he found the condom.

"You may want to lose those" Liz giggled pointing at Max's black boxer briefs.

"Oh, yeah" Max said pulling them off. Liz took in a breath as she saw Max fully naked with a full erection for the first time.

Max put the condom on the night stand and lay down next to Liz again. She slipped out of her black lacy underwear and they ran their eyes over each other's bodies. They exchanged thoughts of love and admiration for the other. Max pulled Liz to him again and started kissing her. He let his hands roam down her frame gently kneading her breast and then exploring further down. He ran his hands between her legs lightly touching between her folds. Max heard her utter his name. He could feel her arousal inside of him. Liz reached down and gently stroked the length of him and she too could feel the heat building inside of Max.

"Liz, are you sure?" Max breathed as he continued to stroke her and Liz's breathing became more ragged along with his own.

"Please, make love to me Max."

Max reached out blindly for the condom, not wanting to stop kissing Liz and knocked over the lamp on the night stand, sending it crashing to the floor.

"I'll fix that later" Max said breathlessly with a smile.

Liz watched with fascination as Max slid the condom down the length of him. He rolled on top of Liz settling his weight on his forearms so as not to crush Liz and pulled the sheet over the two of them. Max slowly started to enter Liz and as he felt himself reach her barrier he stopped.

"I don't want to hurt you Liz."

"Sometimes life involves pain Max. We know that better than most. It's okay."

Max still hesitated. Liz lifted her hips against Max forcing him deeper inside. They both gasped as each felt the momentary pain as Liz's barrier was broken and their mutual virginities were lost together. Max slowly started to move inside Liz fighting to maintain control as he felt the tightness of Liz around his erection. Max clasped Liz's hands over head and continued to kiss her lips and neck. Rivers of light traveled across their skin between them causing their skin to emanate with a green glow. As their rhythm increased their breaths come faster and their hearts beat in sync. Only they existed. No other sights or sounds penetrated their world.

Max could feel he was close and would not be able to maintain his control much longer. "Liz, look at me" he whispered.

Liz looked into the eyes of the man she loved. She felt she was on the edge of a cliff and was ready to fall off and knew she would go over that edge with Max and it made all the suffering they had endured worth it. As both reach a simultaneous climax they could feel their souls entwine. They were one mind, one body, one soul and they knew they would be that way for the rest of their lives.

Shortly after Liz left Maria, everyone started showing up at the Crashdown. Once Maria and Michael finished closing out the restaurant, they pulled out the FBI materials to finish going through all of the paperwork Tess had left behind. Kyle and Isabel sat at a booth reading while Maria and Michael were sorting out the papers.

Everyone was quiet lost in their own task when they heard a crash. "What was that?" Maria asked looking up.

"Sounded like it came from upstairs" Isabel said.

Maria looked at the clock. "Liz was supposed to be back down 20 minutes ago. You don't think…"

"I'm not taking any chances. Call Max and get him over here" Michael said running for the back room. Isabel, Kyle and Maria ran after him as Maria dialed Max's number on her cell. Michael charged upstairs and was the first to reach Liz's room. He saw a green light coming from underneath the door. He slowly opened the door ready to attack as Kyle come up behind him. Michael took one step over the threshold and froze seeing Max and Liz in bed together. Michael jumped back closing the door, but not before he heard Kyle saw "oh good god I did not need to see that." Michael turned pushing Kyle down the hall just as Maria and Isabel made it to the top of the stairs.

"Max isn't answering his phone, where are you going? Is Liz okay?" Maria asked quickly trying to head down to Liz's room.

Michael grabbed Maria's arm and turned her around. "Liz is fine, and I think Max is in a much better place now than earlier" he said with a grin.

Isabel was still heading down the hall to Liz's room. "Michael, are you sure Liz is okay. Max will kill us if anything happens to her. Where is Max anyway?"

Michael had made it to the top of the stairs and called to Isabel. "Unless you want to catch your brother in an uncompromising position, I think we should all go back downstairs" he said with wink.

"He, He and Liz are, ewwwww" she running for the stairs.

"Is that normal for aliens to glow when doing the deed?" Kyle asked laughing.

"No!" Maria and Michael said in unison then ran down the stairs ahead of Kyle of Isabel.

"Oh, my god. The two of you as well. Gross." Isabel said as she trudged down the stairs.

When Max and Liz came down from their sexually induced high, Max withdrew from Liz and each felt as if a little piece of them had been removed. The connection when they had made love was so intense it was hard to now be separated. Liz leaned against Max chest their legs entwined and they just listened to each other's hearts. Max grasped Liz's hand and their matching scars on their wrists touched. A soft glow started emanating from where the scars touched and each felt a burning sensation. They pulled their hands apart and looked at the unblemished skin.

"Love heals all wounds" Liz whispered to Max.

"No more reminders that we were on the verge of being apart forever" Max whispered back. Liz sat up and kissed Max. She looked at her clock. "Crap, Max. We were supposed to meet everyone almost a half hour ago. They are going to send a search party out soon."

Max and Liz helped dress each other as they wanted to continue touching each other.

"I love you more than you'll ever know Liz." He said kissing her gently.

"I love you too Max" she said returning the kiss. "Let's not tell anyone yet. We always seem to get caught doing stuff so everyone always knows our entire love life. Let's keep this our secret for now" she said with a mischievous grin.

"Sounds good to me" he said pulling her down into a dip and kissing her. He brought Liz back to her feet. "I'll go down the fire escape and in the front and you can head in through the back" Max said with a smile.

"I missed your smile, Max" Liz gently.

"Only you could have brought it back" Max said squeezing her hand and racing for the window. He stopped suddenly, turned around and headed for the broken lamp on the floor. He waved his hand mending the pieces and put it back on the night stand. "Almost forgot" he said laughing. "See you in a few minutes."

Liz watched Max run across the balcony and couldn't help but smile. She loved Max and to see him smile and laugh again melted her heart. She looked down to make sure she wasn't disheveled and headed downstairs.

Liz emerged into the Crashdown just as Max came through the front door. They locked eyes and exchanged a knowing smile before starting to walk towards the others. As they headed to join everyone Michael and Kyle looked up and started a slow clap. Max and Liz froze. The clapping grew louder and Isabel and Maria were in a fit of giggles. Both regained their senses and made it to the tables everyone was camped out at.

"What's all the commotion about?" Max asked his face bright red.

"Just glad to see things are right in the universe again and the two of you got your heads out of your asses and fixed things" Michael said getting up to slap Max on the back.

"Way to go Evens" Kyle said laughing.

"Oh, God" Liz said turning red as she realized they had been caught.

"Enough, please, I don't want to take about my brother's sex life. That's just gross. No offense Liz."

"None, taken, Isabel" Liz said trying to not die of embarrassment.

"We've got this FBI stuff if you two love birds want some alone time."

"I never did get to take a shower" Liz heard in her mind. She looked up and saw Max staring at her with a smile. "Me either" Liz sent the thought back.

"See you guys tomorrow" Max and Liz said together and raced upstairs.

When they got to Liz's room they just stared at each for a minute. "I love you" they said in unison before collapsing on the bed snuggling together and eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Story summary: So our little Roswell gang has been through a lot so far. Liz was tortured by the Special Unit. Alex died and Tess betrayed them all. Liz was almost killed by a rogue FBI agent out for revenge for his father's death. Due to Max's healing Liz is developing powers. Max and Liz are finally back on track relationship-wise. This is the final chapter in our Roswell tale so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell TV show, books, or characters.**

**Chapter 20**

"Valenti found a contact at the FBI that we can use to ensure the Special Unit stays away" Max told Liz on the way to school. "We've made copies of the FBI paperwork Tess left behind as well as the video you made and will have contingencies in place that all of the information goes public if anything happens to any of us or our families."

"That's great, Max."

"We just need to wait for Valenti to get the meeting set up and the FBI may off our back for good" Max sighed with contentment.

"Now all we have to worry about is an alien invasion, shouldn't take more than a week to sort that one out, right" Liz said with a grin.

"I'm a King, I can do it in a weekend" he laughed.

The two walked into school hand in hand still giggling.

Liz was sitting in biology when a student came in and handed a note to the teacher. He opened and read it then went back to finishing the day's lesson. The bell rang and the teacher called "Ms. Parker, can you come here a moment?"

Liz looked at Max, "Don't wait, I'll see you at lunch."

Liz sat down a short time later at the group's lunch table. "Why did you get held up after biology?" Max asked Liz after giving her a kiss.

"I guess the Sheriff has some more questions about the shooting. He's coming here after school" Liz said with a sigh and Max put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze.

Max met Liz at her locker after last period. He was worried about Liz having to dredge up all of the emotions and memories of the shooting. Liz could feel his worry. "I'm fine Max."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he said.

"No, go to Michael's like we planned for training. I'll meet everyone there when I'm done."

Max kissed Liz and headed to the jeep while Liz headed to the principal's office. Liz was directed to a conference room and saw the Sheriff sitting at a table and there was a man in a suit with his back to Liz staring out the window standing behind the Sheriff. Liz sat down.

"Hi Liz, how are you feeling?" The Sheriff asked with a smile.

"Good. I'm good" Liz said nervously.

"Good. I just have some follow up questions for you and you should know the FBI is now involved. This is Agent Lewis" he said as the man in the suit turned to face Liz with a grin. As Agent Lewis turned he pushed his jacket back and his hand moved to his gun patting it and nodding to the back of Sheriff's head.

Liz's mind went blank. She couldn't scream, she couldn't move, she couldn't form a coherent thought. She just stared. The Sheriff started asking questions that Liz somehow answered without taking her eyes off of the agent.

"All right Liz, we're done. Thanks. I'm off to the Valenti's to see if Jim might be interested in a deputy position as one of my deputies is moving out East."

A light bulb went off in Liz's head. "Sheriff, can you remind Mr. Valenti of a movie I gave him to watch. It was a self-help type of movie and he should seize the moment to take action."

"Sure, Liz" the Sheriff said looking perplexed.

"Ms. Parker" Agent Lewis said moving next to her. "I'll drive you home. I would like to ask you some additional questions for our investigation."

"No, I can walk. I'm meeting some friends to study" Liz said trying to move away from him.

"I insist" he said grabbing her arm and directed Liz out after the Sheriff. His car was out front and Agent Lewis guided Liz into the passenger seat then ran to get in the driver seat.

"What do you want?" Liz demanded. "You almost killed me and nothing happened like I said. What more do you need to show you that I don't have the answers you want?"

Agent Lewis pulled out his gun and ordered Liz to put her hands behind her back. Liz felt a zip tie tighten around her wrists then he pushed her back in the seat and did up her seat belt. He pulled onto the road. "Where are the aliens? Tell me where they are!" he screamed as he drove down Main Street. Liz refused to answer. Agent Lewis slapped her and then placed a hood over Liz's head and she was enveloped in blackness. Memories of Eagle Ridge flooded her mind and all thought of having powers that could help were nowhere to be found. The only thought she could put together was, _Max, help me, please_.

At Michaels, Max had been pacing. He could tell Liz was upset and the questioning was going on too long he thought. He didn't want Liz to have to dredge up all of those memories again. Then he felt a sting on his face and heard Liz's desperate plea for help.

"Liz is in trouble" Max yelled. Everyone jumped up and Max dug out the keys to the jeep from his pocket. "Where is she?" Maria asked worried.

"I don't know." Max said running for the jeep.

"What do you mean you don't know Evens? Use your mind whammy connection thingy and ask her" Kyle said trying to catch up.

"She doesn't know. She is in a car with that that FBI agent that shot her. She was at the school let's start there" Max said climbing into the jeep. Michael climbed in next to him while Maria, Kyle and Isabel scrambled into the back. Max pulled the jeep in front of the school. Max and Michael ran in side by side coming back out a minute later.

"The secretary said she left with an FBI agent 15 minutes ago. She thought he was taking her home." Michael relayed to the three in the back of the jeep. Just then Kyle's phone rang. "It's my Dad."

Kyle answered. "Kyle, the man that shot Liz has her."

"We know. Where did they go?" Kyle asked urgently.

"We don't know. He posed as an FBI agent when he was actually kicked out of the FBI in September. The Sheriff has issued an APB on him. The police are out looking for this guy as well so tell the others to be careful what they do. I will work the police angle and will let you know as I found out more. Be careful son."

"I will Dad." Kyle hangs up and turns to everyone, "The police are looking for this guy but they don't know where he is."

"They could be anywhere." Maria exclaimed.

"We need to think like Liz and be logical" Max said as he tried to calm his emotions and not let Liz's fear and thoughts overwhelm him. "This guy tortured her for answers and she doesn't break. He shoots her hoping to lure me out, but Liz made sure that didn't happen. Now he kidnaps her. What is his next move?" Max pondered out loud as they drove aimlessly around.

"He's going back to the beginning of everything alien" Maria blurted out.

"The '47 crash site" Michael said.

"He couldn't lure me out or pry out the information from her so he takes her to the crash site hoping she can make contact or help uncover clues there. It makes sense" Max says making a u-turn in the jeep to start heading out into the desert.

Kyle's phone rang again. "The car has been spotted heading out to the desert" Jim relays to his son.

"We think he is heading for the crash site" Kyle said. "We are already on our way."

_We're coming Liz_, Max thought, _hold on_.

_Hurry_, Liz replied_. He's losing it._

Agent Lewis was muttering to himself next to Liz and was traveling at break neck speed. Liz was thrown around the seat inside the car as they sped along. Liz wished she could remove the hood to give Max some idea as to where they were going. She tried to use her telekinesis to remove it but it wasn't developed enough to get the hood off her head especially with her concentration so poor due to her fear.

"Need to know. She has the answers. Alien invasion coming" Agent Lewis muttered. "I'll stop them. I'll get my revenge for my father. We'll kill them and I will end it forever."

The car screeched to a halt. Liz heard the door open and footsteps round the car and she was roughly pulled from the vehicle her feet hitting uneven ground. She marched stumbling blindly as Agent Lewis pulled her along to an unknown destination. Liz was pushed roughly to the ground and her hood was removed. The blinding light caused Liz to blink as her eyes adjusted. Once Liz could see, she looked around and realized she was at the 1947 crash site. The pod chamber was not far away. She mentally reached out to Max.

"We were right, she's at the crash site." Max said. _Hold on Liz_. Max saw the police lights a few miles ahead as they raced into the desert. This was not going to end well, Max thought.

I need a plan Liz thought. If I can get away, I can head to the pod chamber and maybe my changes will allow me to open it and hide inside. Liz drew the heat from the sand and started to melt the plastic zip ties around her wrists. The plastic slowly started to melt and spread across her skin burning her. Agent Lewis pulled her to her feet before she was able to fully melt the bonds on her wrists. Liz was pulled face to face with Agent Lewis who had replaced his suit jacket with what Liz thought was a bullet proof vest. Upon closer inspection Liz realized that the vest had explosives attached to it and panic filled her.

Agent Lewis started screaming at Liz. "This is the crash site. Where are they? You must be able to contact them. Bring them here. I will take them out once and for all" he said pulling on the vest. His head snapped up as they heard sirens in the distance.

"Time to go" he said grabbing Liz's arm.

Liz took advantage of the distraction of the siren and kneed him in the groin and took off for the pod chamber. She stumbled along the desert floor as her hands were still bound behind her back. She kept pulling at the bonds on her wrists trying to break her hands free of the weakened plastic. She made it to the pod chamber but she couldn't reach the seal with her hands bound. Liz saw Agent Lewis chasing after her. Liz kept running taking the trail back to the desert floor and headed up to the next ridge. It was higher and Liz hoped it made her visible to the police that she could hear coming. She climbed up, falling over rocks every few feet. She looked back and didn't see Agent Lewis. Maybe he gave up with the police so close Liz thought hopefully. Liz made it the top and saw the police streaking across the desert and then saw Max's jeep right behind. With a surge of effort, Liz finally managed to break her hands free.

"Here" Liz screamed and jumped up and down waving her arms. I'll be okay she thought. Just then a gun came into view pointing directly in Liz's face.

"Either you bring the aliens here or neither one of is leaving this desert alive" he said clutching her arm "and I will blow the site sky high so no other aliens will even consider coming here to threaten the human race."

"Contact them, bring them. I need to avenge my father and stop the invasion" he shouted shaking her. Liz just stared at him trying to breathe and focus her mind. He can't win, Liz thought. He has controlled my nightmares, he made me afraid to live, to breath, he took away so many hopes and dreams. I need to free myself from the hell he keeps putting me in Liz vowed to herself.

Agent Lewis and Liz heard people scrambling over rocks and Liz felt the gun pressed to her temple. The Sheriff and Jim Valenti appeared on top of the ridge.

"Stay back, or the girl dies" Agent Lewis cried stepping back pulling Liz with him.

"Let's take it easy, Lewis. Just let the girl go and we can have a nice conversation."

Agent Lewis peered over the edge of the ridge and saw the jeep screech to a halt behind the line of police cars.

"I want answers about the aliens. If I don't get them she's dead. Don't even try to shoot me or I will blow this whole area sky high" he showed the Sheriff the explosives attached to his vest. "Send the boy up and we can talk. Her little boyfriend, the one they call Max Evens," he said motioning down to Max.

Max understood from Liz that Agent Lewis wanted him up there. He needed a plan. He tried to focus as his head felt like it was going to explode.

"I have to go up there. He only wants me but Michael you are coming with me. I can cloak you so he doesn't see you," Max said.

"What do you mean cloak him?" Kyle looked to the top of the ridge anxiously.

"I just figured it out. It's like my force field, but it refracts light to create a pocket of invisibility. Michael you will need to stay very close to me. I will keep his attention on me. Isabel when I give you the signal you need to dreamwalk him awake." Max ordered.

"What do you want me to do in the walk?" Isabel asked.

"Anything to distract him. Hopefully it will make him let go of Liz and then Michael can knock him out of the way so we can get to Liz. Kyle, Maria help keep the police away from Isabel and distracted them from any suspicious alien stuff."

Max raised his shield and Michael disappeared. They heard, "Get the boy up here, or I'll shoot her." Then the Sheriff radioed down to one of the deputies who then waved Max up. Max and Michael moved up to the top of the ridge and stood next to Valenti.

Agent Lewis eyed Max. "Maybe now I'll get some answers. Confess that Max is an alien and call the rest here or he dies" he said pointing the gun at Max, unaware of Michael's presence.

Max looked at Liz_. I have a plan_ he told her through their connection.

"We don't have any answers" Liz said with fear in her voice.

"Just let her go." Max stood tall hands at his sides.

Agent Lewis fired at Max. "Max" Liz screamed.

Michael smiled behind Max and waved his hand causing the bullet to curve around Max hitting the ground. Max stood unwavering keeping Agent Lewis's focus on him. Max raised his hand and Isabel closed her eyes entering Agent Lewis's mind.

Agent Lewis heard Isabel's voice in his mind. "Let the girl go. She does not hold the answers you seek. The truth lies elsewhere" she repeated over and over.

He pushed his head into Liz's shoulder. "Get out of my head. Out! Out!" He opened fire spraying bullets widely. Valenti tackled the Sheriff to the ground covering him and Max put up a force field to protect them exposing Michael.

Max's face was filled with terror. "Michael, he hasn't let go of Liz yet."

"I know and I can't get a clear shot at him without hitting Liz."

In Agent Lewis's panic he backed away still holding Liz and hit the edge of the ridge. Liz fell against him as he jerked her backwards and she reached back against him to keep from falling. She felt a cell phone attached to his belt.

_I love you_, Liz said to Max through their connection. _I love you too_, Max returned.

Liz touched the cell phone with one hand and put her other hand on Agent Lewis's arm wrapped around her. "I'm sorry Agent Lewis" she said zapping electricity into his body. Liz stepped forward as she felt him fall back thinking she was free but then she felt a tug on her hand. She was quickly yanked back.

Max and Liz yelled each other's names simultaneously out loud.

Max and Michael took off at a dead sprint. Max dove for the edge and skidding across the ground on his stomach he managed to grab Liz by her fingertips on her free hand before she completely disappeared over the edge, but the weight started to pull Max over the edge as well. Michael grabbed Max's belt and dug his heels to keep from them being pulled over the ridge to their deaths.

Max looked down and saw his and Liz's fingertips were barely hooked together. Below Liz, he could see Agent Lewis had a hold of Liz's other hand dangling below her. Max felt Liz start to slip and he used his powers to hold her in place and not drop any lower. Suddenly Agent Lewis was calling up to them. "You let me fall and you all die. The explosives attached to me will go off on impact and will take out this entire ridge and anyone on or around it. Pull me up!"

Liz felt extreme pain in her shoulder and it radiated all the way up her arm to the fingertips that Max was so desperately trying to hold onto. Max felt Liz's pain as her shoulder suddenly popped out of socket from the weight of Agent Lewis pulling her down.

"It's too much weight, Michael. I can't pull them up."

"And I can't see him to blast him off. I could hit Liz and I can't let go to get a shot or you will go over the edge." Michael groaned at the effort to stay anchored and not Let Max slip.

"Max, I have a plan" Liz called. Max heard Liz relay the details to him mentally. _We have to knock him off and then you can encase him in a force field and lower him to a safe place preventing the explosives from going_ _off_ Liz told him mentally.

_It won't work Liz. I'm already using my powers to keep you from falling. I can't use two powers at once. I won't risk dropping you_ he returned.

"Max, I know you can do this." Liz looked into Max's eyes. Liz's other shoulder popped out and she cried out in pain. "I know you won't let me fall." Max nodded.

As Agent Lewis dangled from Liz's hand he was frantically looking for a way to save himself. He spotted an outcrop of rocks not far below that he could drop onto to. He looked up and saw the boy he knew as Max Evens trying to save the girl. He say her slip and he raised a hand and she suddenly stopped. The alien, Agent Lewis said to himself.

"Michael" Liz called trying to not pass out from the pain. "You need to be touching Max's skin."

"What?" Michael called out in confusion.

"You need to be touching my skin." Max instructed.

Michael adjusted his grip on Max's belt and pushed his hand under Max's shirt to lay his hand on Max's back. Michael instantly felt the energy flow from him into Max. Max in turn felt the energy travel through him to Liz. As Liz prepared to force Agent Lewis to release her so Max could envelop him in a force field he raised his gun.

Max saw the gun come up. "Liz" he called.

Liz looked down just as Agent Lewis fired the first shot and 2 other shots followed before she could blink. She used the energy siphoned from Michael and blasted him off of her. Max instinctively threw up a force field around Liz, himself and Michael as the bullets headed toward them.

Liz looked down and she saw Agent Lewis tumble through the air racing toward the desert floor. "Keep the field up Max" she called showing him in her mind what they had to do. Liz closed her eyes and Max and Michael watched as the field grew to encompass the ridge moving over their heads and dropping down to cover the police, Isabel, Kyle and Maria below. Max felt Liz start to slip and panic filled him. He closed his eyes in concentration and felt the field hold and Liz actually moved slightly higher and he was able to get a grip on her whole hand.

Max and Liz saw Agent Lewis hit the desert floor followed by a white flash a large boom. The two strained in concentration to keep the shield in place against the force of the blast and a few seconds later the pressure abated and they let the field fall away.

Michael felt the change in weight as Agent Lewis fell away and immediately started drag Max from the edge. The Sheriff and Valenti ran over as Michael and Max pulled up Liz. Max collapsed on the ground with Liz in his arms.

"Are you okay?" the Sheriff asked.

"I'm okay." Liz was fighting to stay conscious and hide the injuries to her shoulders.

"You better get down off this ridge and see what happened down there" Valenti said to the Sheriff.

"I'm on my way. I will need to talk to you kids soon." The Sheriff turned and ran down the trail.

"Everyone really okay?" Valenti asked.

"Liz is hurt" Max said looking around.

"The coast is clear" Valenti said. "I won't stop you this time" Valenti patted Max on the shoulder and headed down after the sheriff.

Max laid Liz down and he could tell she was fighting to stay conscious as extending his force field had drained her. "Liz, I know you're tired, but you have to look at me." Liz's eyes lazily opened and locked onto Max's. Max placed his hands on Liz's wrists healing the burns from where she had melted her bonds. Then Max placed his hands on both of Liz's shoulders and his hands started to softly glow. Michael heard Liz's shoulders pop back into place and he cringed. That had to hurt he thought. When Max finished he picked Liz up and carried her down the trail her head buried in his chest.

The group huddled at the bottom of the ridge waiting for the police to end the questions. Valenti helped with the cover story and why everyone was there. Max told the police that he remembered Liz saying the shooter was an alien nut and took the chance of heading to the supposed 1947 crash site. The Sheriff believed Agent Lewis to be mentally unstable as he believed aliens were real and that was why all of his gun shots missed. The force field was a little more difficult to explain. Having no better way to explain what everyone saw the general consensus was the light from the explosion bounced oddly through the desert sky. It was a weak explanation but everyone seemed to hold on to it.

Max sat in the back of the jeep with Liz snuggled in his lap. She noticed scratches under both arms where he had skidded across the rocks to catch her. She touched his cheek and then touched his arms healing each in turn.

"You don't have to do that" Max said. "You're drained enough."

"Yes, I do Max. You healed me and I need to heal you. That's what we do, we heal each other, we complete each other. We are two halves of the same whole. We have both experienced enough pain for a lifetime. Now it's time to heal and dream of the future again." They kissed and fell asleep in the back seat waiting for the police to finish the investigation and release them.

Max and Liz started to dream and the images of the dream changed rapidly.

_**Max and Liz were running hand in hand. Liz in a beautiful white dress and Max in a tux with bubbles and rose petals raining down on them. All of their friends and family laughing and smiling.**_

_**The six friends stand side by side in the desert facing an oncoming spaceship with seen in the night sky. They join hands and the ship is brought to the ground and a shimmering shield moves across the sky blocking the remaining ships from landing. A man and Tess kneel before Max in surrender.**_

_**Max and Liz stand in front of a large crowd in flowing robes each wearing a crown with Michael, Isabel, Maria and Kyle fanned out behind them. Max and Liz are smiling each holding an infant in their arms. A glowing hand hovers over each infant and the crowd erupts in applause.**_

_**Max and Michael each push a child on swings at a playground near the Roswell library, smiling as the children swing higher. Kyle and Liz laugh and talk watching two kids take turns going down the slide while Isabel and Maria sit on a nearby bench each obviously very pregnant.**_

_**The six friends are having a picnic in an unfamiliar place as children run and laugh through a field of flowers. In the sky are two suns. **_

"Wake up you two" Michael said as he climbed out of the jeep. Maria, Kyle and Isabel follow heading into Michael's apartment. Liz and Max both bolt awake and look at each other.

"Did you see?" Liz breathes.

"I think so."

The two race into Michael's apartment hand in hand.

"You won't believe this" Max and Liz blurt out together as everyone sat down in exhaustion. Max and Liz started relaying their dream.

"We got married" Liz started

"And we defeated Kivar and Tess when they came to invade Earth" Max continued.

"We all have kids."

"We go back and rule Antar" Max said in disbelief.

"Somehow we seem to live here in Roswell and on Antar going back and forth" Liz said with a smile.

Everyone stares at them in disbelief of what their future holds.

Max turns to Liz caressing her cheek. "We are happy."

"We create our own normal" Liz whispers as she and Max stare into each other's eyes before leaning in for a kiss.

**A/N: This is the end of this story. Thank you to all those have reviewed and offered feedback. This was my first attempt at fan fiction so I would appreciate any final feedback to help with my next story: did it move to fast, too slow; not enough description, too much; etc. I have a few more story ideas so I hopefully will be posting a new story in a few weeks. I am also open for story suggestions that you might want to see. Thanks!**


End file.
